


Camp Paya

by PyroAndrea



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, ClementinexViolet - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Prank Wars, TFS, The Final Season, Violentine, camp paya, twdg - Freeform, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroAndrea/pseuds/PyroAndrea
Summary: Clementine and Violet meet at Summer Camp and it's not exactly love at first sight. Personalities clash and set the two at odds. Can they let down their walls enough to see that they have more in common than they first realized?
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Violentine - Relationship, Violetine - Relationship
Comments: 120
Kudos: 177
Collections: Telltale Walking Dead





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A week in nature, it'll be good for you! You can forget about that stupid Gabe and just focus on yourself." The man put his arm around the brunette's shoulders as he spoke, "Just think, it's an all girls camp so you won't have any boys to distract you!" Violet stared curiously at the girl as she seemed to redden and bite her lip nervously at the comment.
> 
> "Right... no distractions." The girl in the baseball cap stared down at her boots as the taller woman came and shooed the man away.
> 
> "Leave her alone Omid," The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger girl. The small boy joining in. As the girl was released from the embrace she looked over, catching the blonde staring at her before Violet could look away.

Violet sighed from the back seat of her grandmother's old car. It still smelled like her and Violet couldn't help but remember the day when she had taken her own life. She was eleven at the time and in the same room when it happened. She had been numb to it for a long time, and then she was mad.

Mad that her grandma had been so selfish to do something like that with her granddaughter in the same room. Mad that by killing herself she had taken away Violet's only safe haven. Mad that because of it she got sent to a boarding school.

Now, after years of lost friendships and loneliness, Violet understood just the tiniest bit of what her grandmother must have been going through. The sort of desperation she must have felt to not be able to make it even another second in this life.

Violet didn't feel that desperate, but she did feel alone. Her parents shipped her off to 'Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth'. She's only home for a couple of months in the Summer and what do they do? They send her off to Summer camp. They can't even bare her presence for two short months. Even though her dad's a drunk and her mom's never there, it still hurts that they want her gone as much as possible. Whatever though, she didn't care. Coming to camp was more like coming home than actually going home was. She had been coming here since she was five years old.

It was a week away from that awful boarding school and away from her suffocating trailer. A week of singing by the camp fire, arts and crafts, and talking about boys.

Okay, she didn't necessarily enjoy all of that but at least some of the friends she knew from the boarding school were going to be there. Minerva and Sophie were even coming again this year. Violet hadn't seen the two of them in over a year, when they were released from Ericson's and deemed 'cured'. She was missing them both something fierce but Minerva more so. They hadn't been 'dating' per se when they were at Ericson's together, but they had flirted something fierce.

At least it felt like flirting to Violet. She never got a chance to ask if Minerva felt the same. If she had those same feelings about girls that most girls seemed to have about boys, the same way Violet did.

Maybe this would be the summer she would find out. Her and Minerva could reconnect and become something more...

The oldsmobile drove underneath a big entryway that read "Camp Paya", she felt a pang of nostalgia as they drove down the long dirt driveway. She had been coming to this camp for years, it was the Summer before her last year of school, this would be her last time attending camp here. It was bittersweet but she intended to enjoy ever second of it.

The car came to a stop, her mom twisted around in the driver's seat to look at Violet. "Need help with your luggage?" she asked with a half smile.

"No, I got it. Thanks for driving me." Violet said, opening up the door.

"Hey Vi." Her mom said, causing Violet to pause halfway out of the car. "Have fun, I love you."

"Love you too Mom." Violet smiled back, grabbing her luggage and backpack from the seat beside her as she got out, slamming the door closed, she took a few steps away from the road, taking in a deep breath and admiring her surroundings. This was going to be a great week.

Her mom drove off without looking back and in her spot parked a blue pickup truck. Violet couldn't help but watch as a girl in a cream colored dress and a baseball cap bounded out of the back seat of the truck, followed by a boy that looked to be around six years old. A tall dark skinned woman and a shorter man got out of the front shortly after. The man was smiling and shaking his head at the teenager's enthusiasm. She couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than Violet herself, she thought, as she sized the girl up with her eyes.

"Easy there Clem." The man said with a good natured laugh, watching as the woman pulled an overly stuffed duffel bag from the bed of the truck.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, I've never done anything like this before." The girl shifted excitedly from foot to foot. Violet rolled her eyes, she had never seen that girl around camp before. This must be her first year.

"A week in nature, it'll be good for you! You can forget about that stupid Gabe and just focus on yourself." The man put his arm around the brunette's shoulders as he spoke, "Just think, it's an all girls camp so you won't have any boys to distract you!" Violet stared curiously at the girl as she seemed to redden and bite her lip nervously at the comment.

"Right... no distractions." The girl in the baseball cap stared down at her boots as the taller woman came and shooed the man away.

"Leave her alone Omid," The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger girl. The small boy joining in. As the girl was released from the embrace she looked over, catching the blonde staring at her before Violet could look away.

Violet busied herself with throwing her backpack over her shoulders and dragging her luggage to the nearby registration tent to sign in and get a stupid name tag that they made everyone wear their first day there.

"Name?" an older woman asked, she was wearing a kind smile and a name tag of her own that read 'Sarita'.

"Violet Adlon." Violet answered, scratching at the back of her neck.

"Of course! I remember you dear, you're one of our regulars." She scribbled 'Violet' in pretty handwriting on a blank name tag and handed it to the blonde, "We put you in your usual cabin, with the same girls as last year."

"Thanks." Violet grinned, relaxing now that she knew she'd be bunking with her friends. She pulled off the wax paper backing and stuck it onto the front of her shirt.

"You may go put your things in your cabin and then everyone is gathering in the main hall for the 'welcoming ceremony'." Sarita told her, trying to hand her a map of the camp, but Violet held a hand up in refusal.

"I know my way around, thanks." Violet gave a small wave goodbye and stepped to the side, taking her luggage back in her hand she didn't make it more than a few paces before long arms wrapped around her middle and lifted her off the ground.

"Vi! You haven't changed one bit!" The familiar voice said into Violet's blonde hair.

Violet giggled as her legs dangled above the ground, "Minnie! Put me down you behemoth!"

Minerva set her down on the ground. As soon as Violet's feet touched the dirt she spun around immediately and threw her arms around the red head's neck. Minerva put her arms around Violet's waist once more and lifted her off the ground again, "You have no idea how much I've missed that blonde head of yours."

"I think I do, because I've missed that mop of red just as much." Violet laughed as Minerva set her back down again, "Speaking of hair, what's happened to you Minnie? Did you get into a fight with hair trimmer and lose?"

"Hah hah." Minerva nudged Violet playfully, "I got tired of being mistaken for Soph so I'm trying a new look, do you like it?" Minerva ran her fingers through her hair and tossed her head dramatically. It came down to her chin on one side, the other shaved down to the scalp.

"I actually really do." Violet caught herself staring and looked down at her shoes with a little cough.

Violet took note of the name tag already residing on Minerva's chest, meaning she had already checked in, she began to lead the way down a dirt path towards their cabin. Minerva kept stride beside Violet, large suitcase slung over her shoulder as they walked.

"How's your new school?" Violet asked eagerly, wanting to know everything her old friend had been up to since they had last seen each other at camp a year ago.

"So much better than Ericson's" Minerva gushed, "We don't have to wear uniforms, the teachers don't act like prison guards, visitors don't look at you like you're some wounded animal to be pitied. Any chance of you getting out any time soon?"

"I didn't pass my end of year psych evaluation..." Violet said softly, "Abandonment issues, rejects authority figures, attitude problems, blah, blah, blah..."

"Let's not worry about that now." Minerva tried to speak in a cheery voice, "We still have the best week of our life to look forward to." They emerged from the forest trail, a log cabin right in front of them. It was just as Violet remembered it. A simple cube shaped cabin, made up of wooden logs and green slanted roof. A window resided on each of the three walls and a door on the fourth. It was the best cabin on property because it was right next to the lake. During the day the water was full of kayaks, canoes, and swimmers. The water never settled, it's choppiness constantly reflecting the sunlight in a haphazard array of shimmers. At night though... At night the waters grew still. Finally able to rest from it's busy day. The flat surface reflected the stars and moon as magnificently as a mirror. Some nights Violet would sneak out of the cabin and lay down on the nearby pier, looking up at the stars. Some nights she would lay on her stomach, head hanging over the edge she would gaze at the stars reflections instead.

Minerva pushed the door open and threw her bag on the bottom bunk, on the right side of the one roomed building. Violet breathed in deeply through her nose, taking in the earthy, wooden smell that seemed to saturate the air in the cabin, "Home sweet home." she said, more to herself than Minerva, the grin on her face unstoppable as she threw her bags on the bottom bunk to the left.

"I just realized... where's Sophie?" Violet asked, wondering where Minerva's twin could be and why she hadn't come down with them.

"We ran into Brody before I found you. After we checked in Brody said she had to take her anxiety medication to the medical building. Sophie agreed to walk with her." Minerva unzipped her bag and started to organize her clothing items on a nearby shelf. Violet watched her for a second before a flash of underwear caused her cheeks to redden and her eyes to avert.

Violet grabbed her suitcase and began unpacking as well. Setting her bathroom bag on the top of her shelving unit and sliding her empty suitcase underneath the bed once she had finished. Just as she stood up, the door opened again, Brody and Sophie walked in.

"The gang's back together!" Minerva yelled excitedly, throwing her long arms around the three other girls, she pulled them into a big group hug, all of them joining in willingly, giddy at being reunited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna miss you Clem!" OJ squealed, holding tightly around the brunette's waist, refusing to let go.

"It's only a week kiddo, it'll go by in no time." Clementine smiled hugging the small boy one last time before Omid tickled him from behind, forcing him to let go.

"Have fun, be safe. Learn some survival skills while you're here. You never know when it could come in handy to know how to start a fire without matches." Christa leaned in for one last hug, kissing the girl on the forehead.

"Okay, I'll make it a priority." Clementine agreed, "Never know when the zombie apocalypse could start."

When Christa backed up Omid came in for a hug, he whispered, "Don't listen to her, archery and the shooting range, that's where you need your survival skills. Actually, just goof off, don't learn anything if you can help it." Clementine laughed as they separated from their hug, Christa eyed Omid suspiciously.

"I'll see you in a week!" Clementine picked up her duffel bag with two hands and heaved it over to the registration tent, behind her she could hear car doors slam and the loud engine rev to life. She chanced a glance over her shoulder just as the truck drove away. Slight nervousness took over as she watched them drive off. She had been on her own before. She had been tossed from guardian to guardian after her parents died, once falling through the cracks in the system she ended up alone on the streets taking care of herself. She was alone, but not alone, alone. She took a deep breath, both anxious and excited for her new adventure.

"Excuse me? Is this registration?" Clementine asked nervously, walking up to a table that no one was standing at, looking lost. She spoke to a woman who was looking down at a notebook on the table.

Sarita looked up at the girl when she heard her voice, "You are in the right place, name?" the woman asked with a genuine smile.

"Um, Clementine. Clementine Marsh." She stumbled over her words.

"Thank you." She looked back at her notebook, running her finger down the page until she found her name, "Have you been here before?"

"No, first year." Clementine swallowed hard, what if everyone else had been here before and she was once again labeled the new kid like she was everywhere she went? What if no one talked to her all week and she did everything alone? She exhaled slowly, trying not to let herself get carried away. She had been alone before, this wouldn't be any different. And while she was hoping to make a friend or two, she wasn't about to let anything ruin her good time. She'd find a way to have fun, even if it was by herself.

Sarita grabbed a map off the table and unfolded it, "This is where we are here," She pointed at the map, Clementine leaned over so she could see where Sarita was pointing, "and this is your cabin over here." She took her pen and circled cabin number two, "Just follow this path right here and it will lead you straight there." The poked at a path with her pen, showing Clementine where to go.

"Thank you." Clementine took the map and started to walk away but Sarita called her back.

"We can't forget your name tag!" She held the sticker out to the brunette who took it with a grateful nod, "Everyone's to gather in the main hall after you unpack your things as well." Clementine nodded again, plastering her name tag across her chest before lugging her duffel bag in one hand and holding her map up in the other, hoping she didn't get lost trying to find her way.

She wandered away from the tent, keeping the map up and level with her eyes so she could constantly gauge the direction she was going. When she came to a fork in the trail, she looked back at the map, trying to decipher which direction she needed to go. The sound of a throat clearing had her dropping her arm down to her side.

"Excuse you, other people need to walk here too." A blonde said, arms crossed over her chest but Clementine could still make out the name tag on her shirt that read 'Violet'.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." Clementine blushed, stepping to the side, "This is my first year, I'm a little turned around."

"I could tell." Violet smirked, "Could daddy not afford to buy you a tour guide?" She looked the brunette up and down.

Clementine narrowed her eyes slightly as Violet moved past her, followed by two tall red headed girls. 'Sophie' was one, the other had the name 'Minerva' X'd out with the name 'Minnie' written above it in a messy scrawl. The third red headed girl with short cropped hair stopped next to Clementine.

"Hi, I'm Brody." She offered the brunette a smile, "What cabin are ya in?"

"Um, two." Clementine held the map out for Brody to see but she didn't look at it.

"If you take this path right here," She pointed to the left, "It'll take you straight to cabin two. It's right next to the latrines, which isn't the best location, but at least you ain't got far to walk if you need to use the bathroom in the middle of the night! Good luck." Brody waved slightly and ran off to catch up with her friends.

"Thanks!" Clementine called after her, making her way down the path with the map at her side, grateful that least someone here seemed to be nice. She hoped her cabin mates would be nice too.

It didn't take long for the latrines to come into sight, then just to the side of them she saw what she was searching for, her cabin. She sighed with relief and jogged the rest of the way, going inside the already open door she took a second to look around the small, cozy space.

"You get that bunk there." A girl with shoulder length brunette hair pointed to the top bunk on the right side of the room, "All the rest are taken."

"Sure, thanks." Clementine threw her bag up there, climbing the short ladder, sitting down at the top and letting her legs hang over the edge. She held the map in front of her eyes again. Looking for the main hall.

"You're going to get made fun of if you keep carrying that map everywhere." The brown haired girl said again, Clementine looked at her, checking her name.

"Thanks for the advice Becca, but if I don't carry it, I'm going to get lost." Clementine folded it up and stuck it in her dress pocket, "I mean, I got lost with it too, but I'd be hopeless without it."

"Don't worry, we'll show you where to go!" Another girl with glasses named 'Sarah' said a little too enthusiastically. Becca shook her head in an annoyed manner.

"I might not agree with all the bunk mates I was given," Becca looked pointedly at Sarah, "but if we don't look out for each other, who will?"

"That's right, cabin two sticks together!" Another girl walked into the room, wearing a headband and eating a candy bar, "You can call me Mari!" she said even though her name tag read Mariana.

Clementine looked down at the girl just as she shot her an infectious smile, she was helpless but to return it, grateful to see a familiar face, "Mari!" Clementine jumped down from her spot on the top bunk, "Mariana Garcia?"

"Yes..." The girl looked confused for only a second before her eyes landed on Clementine's recognizable hat, "Clementine!" Mari threw her arms around the curly haired girl, "How have you been since my idiot brother broke up with you?"

"Alright..." Clementine hugged her back, "Ready to move on."

"I'm really hoping he'll grow out of whatever jerk phase he's going through..." Mari said as she pulled back, holding Clementine by the upper arms still to look over her, "but you didn't deserve to be treated like that. You can do better."

"Thanks." Clementine blushed as Mariana took her by the hand and began to lead her out of the cabin.

"Everyone's heading toward the main hall now for the ceremony, let's go!" Mariana yelled to her other bunk mates as she was halfway out of the door. Clementine's face burned even brighter when Mariana didn't let go of her hand as they headed down an unfamiliar path. She was certain the gesture was purely one of friendship, but Clementine hated the way it made her feel all the same. She had noticed these feelings for some time, but she wasn't ready to admit to anyone else that she felt them just yet.

Sarah eagerly caught up, a Polaroid camera draped around her neck. Mari slid her hand from Clementine's as Becca sauntered up to the group as well. Clementine was both happy and glad for the release of her hand, able to finally relax as the foursome from cabin two made their way to the main hall, smiling and laughing together. Clementine looked around at the other three girls in relief. Thankful she had good bunk mates in her cabin, she was ready now to enjoy her week of fun.

~~~~~~~~~

The welcoming ceremony was about what she expected it to be. All the camp counselors were introduced, schedules were handed out that listed meal times and group gatherings, and each of the activities that could be signed up for were briefly discussed before everyone was released to sign up for the individual classes of their choice. Clementine couldn't help but notice the blonde haired girl, Violet, from earlier. Seeing her at several of the same tables she went to sign up at herself. Maybe they had more in common than it had first seemed, in more than just interests. Clementine noticed the blonde's white t-shirt, had a hole in the sleeve. Her jean vest was well warn in and the brunette didn't think it was a style choice. Maybe she would try and make amends later, clear the air, but for now she looked down at her schedule as her cabin mates around her dug into their dinners.

Archery, Artillery range, Tennis, Swimming, group sports and a free slot she scheduled with everyone in her cabin so that they could spend time together outside of meals. She smiled at it one last time before before sticking it in her pocket and digging into her baked chicken and mashed potatoes. It wasn't as good as Christa's but after that year living on the streets, begging for scraps she never complained about any food that was placed in front of her.

Once their bellies were full the group from cabin two walked to their home away from home. After changing into their pajamas they got into their respective beds and fell asleep ready for the activities awaiting them in the week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting on AO3, even though I have quite a few works on Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beginner's luck. Bet you can't do that again." Violet challenged, narrowing her eyes at the girl in the hat.
> 
> "Bet you I can." Clementine pushed back, "In fact, I bet I can get five bullseyes in a row..."
> 
> "Wanna make this official?" Violet folded her arms, still holding onto the bow.

A trumpet sounded or maybe it was a bugle? Clementine didn't really know her instruments that well. Was a trumpet and a bugle the same thing? Whatever, she didn't care, either way it was way too early to be hearing it blasting across the camp. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, attempting to stifle the ear piercing sound.

"Wake up Clem." Mariana shook the curly haired girl lightly. Clementine pulled the pillow off of her head, wincing at the sunshine streaming through the windows, "If we aren't up when our cabin counselor comes in to check on us, we can get a demerit and our counselor this year is Jane. She's pretty cool but she's strict about the rules."

"What happens if we get a demerit?" Clementine sat up on her top bunk, pushing the covers off and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A small knock came on the door and then opened without waiting for a response, "Demerits earn you a punishment, like working in the cafeteria or cleaning the latrines. You get enough demerits and you have to miss the dance with the boys camp at the end of the week."

Everyone in the cabin stopped what they were doing and listened to the girl that had barged into their cabin, "My name is Jane and all I ask is that you keep your cabin space tidy, go to your classes and meals on time and don't get into any fights with the other girls. Do that and we'll get along just fine." Clementine hopped off the top bunk, her socked feet landing with a soft thud on the wooden floor. Silently she looked over Jane, her hair was cut short and she had a serious look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest, Clementine guessed she was around five to ten years older than she was. She had a face that was hard to decipher.

Sarah stood with her arm in the air, Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes?" She asked looking pointedly at Sarah.

"My phone battery is dead, where are the outlets? I need to plug my charger in." Sarah asked innocently.

Jane smirked, "No outlets in the cabins, sorry princess, you're going to have to go a week without your phone."

"How will I take pictures? And know what time it is?" Sarah pouted.

"Take pictures with your mind," Jane said sarcastically, "and the bugle will sound at the beginning and end of each activity time slot, speaking of activities..." Jane reached into her back pocket and pulled out four small index card sized papers, "Here's each of your schedules for the week." She called each name out one by one, they took their papers and scanned them over.

"What happened to my free period?!" Becca asked angrily just as Clementine's eyes hit that section of the schedule. The space in the afternoon that they had all reserved as a free period now read 'Arts and Crafts' on the brunette's schedule, "I didn't sign up for basket weaving!" Becca continued to fume.

"No free periods this year." Jane explained, wincing as if waiting for the fallout that she knew would come. Not to be disappointed all the girls in the cabin except for Clementine threw their hands up in anger, bombarding Jane with complaints, "This wasn't my fault! It's a new camp policy. Any slots left open were filled with a random class that had space." the girls quieted but still grumbled at the change, "Hey, I'm really sorry. Believe it or not, I'm on your side here." Jane looked at her watch, "Better hurry, breakfast is soon. If you need me for anything, questions or concerns, please talk to me." She gave them the first genuine smile they had seen from her right before she turned and walked out.

"We can shower after breakfast, we better go." Mariana said, changing quickly out of her pajamas and into shorts and a t-shirt. Clementine blushed as the others began changing as well, she turned to face the wall, focusing her eyes on the shelf where she had placed her clothes and began changing as quickly as possible. When she finished she turned around, peaked hesitantly, making sure everyone was clothed before fully opening her eyes.

"Let's go!" Becca called out from the door, fully dressed, tennis shoes already on. Clementine struggled to slip her shoes on as she followed the group out the door and on the dirt trail towards the mess hall.

"Stupid-" Clementine shouted, the heel of her shoe folded over inside her shoe, jabbing into the back of her foot, "Go ahead, I'll catch up." Clementine waved her friends off, stopping on the side of the path, they continued on without her and she ripped her shoe off her foot. Taking the time to fix the heel and untie her shoe so she could slide it on properly.

Once it was on properly, Clementine took off down the path, hoping to catch up with her bunk mates. Eyes trained in front of her she didn't notice a group of people merging onto the path to her left until it was too late. Her foot caught on the blonde haired girl's boot. Clementine barely had time to let out a surprised squeak and throw out her arms before she found herself falling face first onto the ground.

Her hands protected her face but they didn't do much to slow her descent as she crashed onto the dirt path. She rolled over with a grimace, checking out the scrapes that now adorned her left arm and leg. The skin was torn from her forearm, red dots of blood slowly seeped to the surface, Clementine swore under her breath at the stinging sensation.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, jumping to her feet, even though it was painful.

"You never seem to be watching where you're going do you?" The blonde, Violet her name was, said a little too harshly.

"I said I was sorry, and I'm the one that got hurt. Do you have to be such a jerk?" Clementine held her arm tenderly. She noticed Violet's green eyes flash down to her injury, they looked concerned but only for a second, before they regained their harshness.

"I don't have to be." Violet smirked, staring Clementine down. Minerva chuckled behind her, the other two red heads didn't look quite as amused. Clementine glared back at her, unwilling to break eye contact, waiting until the other girls dragged Violet towards the mess hall, forcing them to end their stare down before she resumed her trek. Carefully staying a far enough behind to avoid any more run ins.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What took so long? We were about to come looking for you." Mariana looked over Clementine as she finally joined them at their table with a tray of eggs, hash browns and bacon. Mari's eyes landed on Clementine's bandaged arm, "What happened??"

Clementine glared as she noticed Violet and her friends at the table right behind them, but she tried not to give them any attention as she sat at the vacant spot beside Sarah, "I tripped. Had to run by the nurse before I came here, it's fine though, just a scrape." Clementine heard snickers at the table behind her but she ignored them and smiled confidently at her friends. She squeezed some ketchup packets onto her tray to dip her has browns in

Violet listened in as Clementine arrived at the table behind her, khaki shorts and polo shirt, name brand visible for everyone to see. Why did people with money always have to rub it in everyone's face? It was obvious enough without all the huge labels where everyone could see them. It was just like saying, look at me! I'm better than you! That whole persona just pissed Violet off to no end.

"I haven't really done much so far this Summer." Violet overheard Clementine say to her friends. "We just got a speed boat, so we've spent a lot of time on the lake. We've done a lot of tubing. My little brother OJ could tube all day. I also learned how to ski and wakeboard."

Speed boat, Violet thought, If that's what she considered doing 'nothing' then what a rich, pretentious little brat she really was. Violet had literally done nothing all Summer. Okay, we had hung out at Louis's house with her friends a lot but when she wasn't with them she was hiding in her room, laying on her bed and listening to music. The literal definition of nothing. 

The bugle sounded from outside, informing the girls that breakfast was ending. Clementine and Violet stood from their seats at the same time. Stepping over their bench at the same time. They both turned around at the same time. Clementine's tray clashed with Violet's sending uneaten breakfast food all over the blonde girl's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." Clementine stuttered out. Looking at the mess that had been made in horror. Violet froze, shocked and somewhat embarrassed as everyone around them stared. Minerva stepped forward without a thought and grabbed an unopened ketchup packet from Clementine's tray. The brunette watched confused as she tore it open with her teeth, sneering as she squeezed the contents of it across the front of Clementine's white polo.

Clementine's jaw dropped open, standing frozen in complete surprise, as her friends gathered angrily at her side, "It was obviously an accident!" Becca yelled, shoving Minerva back.

"Yeah, she did make it look like an accident." Sophie shrugged, coming to her sister's and Violet's defense, "but she's kind of had a lot of accidents involving Violet since she got here..."

"I can't believe you all are saying this!" Mariana spoke up now, "They literally just bumped into each other! It was as much Violet's fault as it was Clementine's!"

Brody and Sarah stood nervously to the side, watching the events unfold. They were amassing quite an audience. It wouldn't be long before the-

"Clem... Clem!" Sarah tugged on Clementine's sleeve, but she was staring down at her ruined top in anger. The counselors had stood up from the table and started walking over.

"What's going on?" Jane looked at her group, crossing her arms.

"What happened girls?" Violet's cabin counselor, Molly, asked her group.

All of the girls exploded into a heated explanation at once. Minerva pointed harshly at Clementine, who glared back at the tall red head, giving her side of the story.

"Enough!" Jane yelled out, stopping the bickering and silencing the entire mess hall, "Demerits for my whole cabin. I won't tolerate this childish behavior. Go get washed up and go to your first class." Clementine and her friends grumbled as they left the table and turned in their trays. United in their frustration as they walked out of the mess hall.

Molly looked over her assigned group after Jane had followed hers out, "I know all of you girls have been here a long time, but that doesn't give you the right to give the new comers a hard time." Minerva started to speak up, but Molly held out a hand, "I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling no one is really innocent here. Consider this your only warning. Get cleaned up." She looked at Violet's messy shirt as she said it.

The group grumbled as they left. Minerva, Sophie and Brody discussing the events angrily. Brody more nodding along rather than participating as the twins took turns saying an insult about the other cabin's girls. As they talked Violet kept her eyes down, she couldn't help but think about Clementine's big brown eyes when she had apologized. How they had looked so sincere and genuinely surprised. Maybe it really had been a mistake, just an accident.

"Don't worry Vi, we'll keep an eye on them. They aren't going to mess with us anymore." Minerva growled, she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her to her side as they walked to their cabin by the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Clementine went into a shower stall and closed the thin curtain, setting her shower things down. She furiously threw her hat against the small bench and pulled off her shirt. Half dressed, she leaned from the changing area into the shower area and turned the water on hot. In an attempt to rinse the ketchup stain from her shirt she soaked it under the stream, rubbing it together to try and scrub out.

After several minutes worth of attempts, a pink tinge still remained. Clementine growled to herself as she rung out her shirt and hung it up on a nearby hook, fully undressing and removing her bandages so that she could step into the steaming hot water. It took only a few seconds to acclimate. She turned her face up towards the hot stream allowing it to wash over her. To saturate her hair and run down her shoulders.

Day two at camp and she already had a confrontation. Why did stuff like this always seem to happen to her? No matter where she went, no matter what the other kids seemed to know about her, she always seemed to manage to find herself in trouble. At least this time she had friends on her side, she wasn't fighting her battle alone. It was more than she could usually say.

"Clem, are you done?" Mariana called out, "The bugle just sounded, it's time to head to our first class." The brunette swore under her breath and began to wash swiftly.

"Almost!" Clementine called back, "We aren't in the same first class anyway. I'll be done in a second, just go on ahead!"

Clementine hurriedly finished washing and rinsing. She shut off the water and grabbed her towel, drying off and getting dressed. She shoved everything back into her bag and crammed her hat back on her still soaking wet hair.

Quickly Clementine exited her shower stall, heading out of the bath house just as Violet and her buddies started to come in. They stood in her way, she dropped her head down and attempted to duck around them without going noticed but her hat was a dead giveaway.

"Hello Clementine." Minerva grinned Cheshire like as she cut off the brunette's retreat.

"I was just leaving." Clementine attempted to step around the group again, but they stepped closer together, making it near impossible.

Violet reached out and grabbed onto Clementine's upper arm, the brunette flexed unconsciously at her touch. Violet took a quick, sharp breath as Clementine spoke, "Just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. None of us have to get into any more trouble than we already are." Clementine easily shook Violet's grip from her arm.

"Oh, but we didn't get into any trouble at all." Minerva smirked, "Our counselor let us off with a warning."

"Good for you, but my point remains." Clementine stepped up to Minerva, fire in her eyes, "Leave me alone." Violet couldn't help but admire the unintimidated look on her face as Minerva towered over her.

"You shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish." Minerva stared down at the shorter girl, unwavering. Clementine shifted her gaze from Minerva, down to Violet.

"I didn't mean to keep getting in your way, if I caused you any problems I'm sorry." Clementine looked hard into the green eyes that were staring at her but quickly looked away when Clementine turned to face her.

Violet folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah, whatever. Stay out of our way and we'll be fine." The blonde resolutely looked at the sinks, avoiding the brunette's gaze.

"Good." Clementine shoved past the group, purposely knocking into both Violet and Minerva as she went. She kept getting blamed for things she did on accident, she might as well do them on purpose. She smirked to herself as she left the room. No more letting people run over her, if they were going to push her around, she was going to push back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything Violet did just pissed Clementine off. The way she walked around camp with her posse like she owned it. The way she slumped her shoulders like she was too cool to even stand up straight. The way she shoved her shoe laces inside her boots without tying them.

She couldn't bare to even look at her any longer. Clementine looked down at her tennis shoes, ignoring the look she was getting from Minerva. The brunette really hoped she wouldn't have every activity scheduled with these girls, especially since she didn't have any of her own cabin mates with her to back her up.

"If everyone could please keep your eyes on Miss Adlon while she demonstrates," The archery instructor was saying, a woman with an id badge that read 'Lilly', "Watch how she puts her fingers on the bow string. Notice the position of her feet. Are you paying attention, you, in the hat?" Lilly called out, snapping her fingers at Clementine.

Clementine looked back at Violet and nodded, gaining a glare from Lilly and a snicker from Minerva. Violet smirked as she pulled back the bow string, resting it against her cheek.

"Now everyone watch carefully, this is the proper way to release." Lilly instructed.

Violet took in a breath, let it out and released. The arrow struck in the target's bullseye. Violet lowered the bow, looking satisfied. Her hair shifted as she stretched dramatically like getting a bullseye was no big deal. Clementine hated that blonde, unkempt, hair. Did she not own a hairbrush? It made her want to run her fingers through it until she removed every tangle. Clementine's cheeks reddened at her thoughts. It wasn't like she wanted to touch Violet's hair or anything...

"What are you thinking about?" Minerva whispered, side stepping her way next to the brunette.

"Don't talk to me." Clementine mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Everyone come get a bow." Lilly instructed. Clementine was grateful for the distraction. Quickly walking away from her spot next to the red head. Everyone rushed ahead of her, Clementine getting shoved to the back of the line, making her grumpy demeanor even more grumpy. By the time she got a bow, the only free target was right next to Violet.

"Ever shot a bow before?" Violet asked, smug look on her face as she loaded another arrow and sent it flying into the center of the target.

"No." Clementine picked up an arrow, attempting to mimic the way Violet had done it. She pulled the string back and mentally checked every part of her body to make sure it was in the proper position.

Violet watched her from the corner of her eye and gritted her teeth as the brunette's arrow flew into the center of her bullseye.

Clementine smiled to herself in celebration, "Not bad kid." Lilly said in acknowledgement as she walked past.

"Beginner's luck. Bet you can't do that again." Violet challenged, narrowing her eyes at the girl in the hat.

"Bet you I can." Clementine pushed back, "In fact, I bet I can get five bullseyes in a row..."

"Wanna make this official?" Violet folded her arms, still holding onto the bow.

"Yeah, when I get five in a row, you have to wear your swim suit..." Clementine paused for dramatic effect, "...to dinner in the mess hall."

Violet's eyes widened, horrified at the thought, she quickly resumed her stern face, "When you don't get five in a row, you have to jump in the lake tonight..." It was Violet's turn to be dramatic, she smirked as she paused, finally continuing, "...with nothing on."

Clementine took a half step back, mouth hanging open in shock, eyes scanning Violet's face to see if she was being genuine, she didn't appear to be joking. The brunette pulled her mouth into a tight line, "It's a bet." She said, full of determination she held out her hand for Violet to shake. Violet reached out and accepted her hand, taking note of how soft and firm it was as they shook. When the brunette released her hand, Violet quickly shoved hers in her pockets.

"Let's see it then, five in a row." Violet sneered to hide her nervousness. She barely liked to wear her swim suit in the water, much less above it, where everyone could see her skinny, bare arms and exposed skin. She admitted she raised the bet to such an extreme in the hopes that Clementine would back down, but she had underestimated the girl's tenacity.

Clementine positioned herself in front of her target, raised her bow and aimed. Please don't miss, please don't miss, she pleaded with herself as she let the first arrow fly, "Hah!" She laughed in relief as the first arrow struck almost dead center.

"Big deal. It's only one, stop stalling and keep going." Violet mocked. Clementine glowered as she shot her next arrow and her next, both landing within the bullseye. Violet wasn't so confident anymore, she nervously wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. Her mouth felt dry. Clementine pulled back the bow string, releasing her fourth arrow, shunk, it sunk into the target, just on the edge of the bullseye. Not dead center, but still in. Clementine let out a shaky breath of relief.

"One more. Might want to get that swim suit ready there Violet." Clementine looked back at the blonde, noting the nervous way she hugged her vest closer her around her. She almost felt bad now, letting her cockiness supersede someone else's comfort. It wasn't like Violet hadn't been targeting her though... but even so, why did the brunette find herself feeling so guilty?

Last arrow. Clementine held up her bow, took a shaky breath and just as she released the arrow she felt a slight tap on the bottom of her bow, sending the arrow askew. Not just missing the bullseye but the entire target.

Clementine spun around furious, "That doesn't count, someone knocked into me!"

"I didn't see anyone, you screwed up, just admit you lost." Minerva put her hands on her hips, "Did you see anyone mess with her Violet?"

Violet bit her lip, "No." She answered, looking down at her boots, her voice more timid than Clementine had ever heard her. The brunette growled, looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention, but all the other girls were busy with their own target practice.

"Fine." Clementine said defiantly, "Midnight. At the pier. A bet's a bet." She kept her hard look on Violet, waiting for her to meet her eyes, but she looked resolutely anywhere but at the brunette.

A bugle sounded, "All bows on the ground, retrieve your arrows and then you're dismissed." Lilly shouted to the group. Clementine looked away from the blonde, giving Minerva a short glare before she went to take her arrows out of the target, what had she got herself into?

~~~~~~~~~

That night Clementine skipped dinner in the mess hall. She wasn't feeling very hungry. The thought of the dare reverberated inside of her brain, churning her stomach. She tried to push her anxious thoughts aside. Laying down in her top bunk she picked up a notebook she had left there and scribbled at the top:

Dear Mom and Dad,  
Camp is going great, thank you for sending me-

No. It didn't feel right. Clementine ripped out the page, crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can that rested against the wall. She started again.

Dear Christa and Omid,  
Camp is going great, thank you for sending me here.

She frowned at the words. Why couldn't she just call them mom and dad like a normal kid would? They had adopted her, she had lived with them for seven years, almost half her life. She loved them both, but she just couldn't bring herself to call them mom and dad, not yet.

She finished the letter and set it aside to mail in the morning. Closing her eyes she tried to think of nothing. Wanting only to sleep the night away, hoping that when she woke up it would all have been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was silent, the wet slap of her feet against the boards that were still damp from the day's swimming activities, was the only sound that could be heard. Even the crickets seemed to quiet, acknowledging the girl's somber walk. The cold water that splashed against her skin was a small taste of what was to come as she walked down the pier that felt more like the plank on a pirate's ship. Instead of sharks circling around in the water, they were on the land.

Clementine glanced at her watch as she and her friends walked along the trail that headed toward the lake. 12:00AM. They were already late. She pulled her hoodie tighter around her shoulders as a cool wind sent a shiver up her spine.

It was Summer, but the air still had a certain crispness to it at night. The light breeze carried a chill that was common up in the mountains where Camp Paya was located. While nothing more than t-shirts and shorts would be comfortable to wear during the daylight hours, it wasn't unusual to need a jacket once the sun went down.

"I mean... she doesn't mean naked, naked, right?" Mariana whispered, looking worriedly at Clementine as they made their way through the camp as quietly as possible. Getting caught outside their cabin this late could mean big trouble for everyone involved.

"I'm pretty sure she did." Clementine huffed. They walked without a flashlight to avoid getting caught or drawing attention to themselves, which proved counter intuitive as they tripped over unseen roots and ran into tree branches along the way. The sound of snapping twigs followed them along their journey, echoing in the woods around them.

"You don't have to do this..." Sarah frowned, adjusting her glasses after a tree limb sent them askew.

"Yes she does." Becca hissed, "If she doesn't follow through they're not going to let us live it down the rest of the week."

"But Clem said that they cheated, someone knocked into her bow on the last shot! Surely they can't expect her to do this." Mariana looked at Becca, the waxing moon illuminating their faces.

"She's gotta do it and then... then we get revenge..." Becca smiled mischievously, "I've already got a plan."

Clementine opened her mouth to respond as they stepped out of the wooded trail and into a clearing, "We'll discuss that later, but Becca's right, this has to be done. Cheating or no." The lake was laid out before them. Moon light reflecting off it's mirrored surface. Four figures were silhouetted near the pier.

"Look who finally showed up." Minerva cackled, her voice cutting through the quiet of the night like a knife, causing the girls to wince at the sharpness of it.

"Could you shut up." Clementine whispered as they approached, "I'd rather not get caught doing this if you don't mind."

"You're late." Violet glared, arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry, didn't know you were so eager to see me take my clothes off." Clementine threw back, unable to see the blonde's red cheeks in the darkness. She pulled her hoodie over her head and shoved it into Violet's arms as she stood there, mouth agape, "Hold this for me will you?" Clementine smirked, "Let's just get this over with..."

Clementine turned away from her friends and walked towards the pier, dropping her expression of false confidence the second she was staring at the dark wooden planks. Honestly, she really didn't want to drag it out, she was ready for this to be over with as soon as possible, but even more honestly, she didn't want to do this at all. She breathed in deeply from her nose and exhaled out her mouth.

She hoped that everyone stayed a reasonable distance back and didn't crowd around the pier. Even though their eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, it was still dark enough for no one to get a real good look at her so long as they stayed back.

Still on the bank she removed her shoes, tucking her socks into them so she wouldn't lose them. She set her hat carefully on top of her shoes so that it wouldn't be sitting on the dirty ground. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, folding it haphazardly she set it on her hat. As soon as the cool wind hit her skin, it erupted in goose bumps, an unstoppable chill ran through her body.

A wolf whistle sounded from the side, Clementine's eyes darted over to Minerva who was watching her intently, huge smile on her face. The brunette looked around at the other faces, Sarah was frowning, Mariana bit her lip nervously, and Becca glared hard at the other cabin's girls. Violet was watching her with interest, but she quickly cut her eyes away when she saw Clementine look in her direction. Sophie looked somewhat amused at the whole ordeal while Brody looked to be on the verge of a panic attack.

Minerva took a step forward but Becca cut her off, "She's following through with the bet even though one of you cheated, there's no need for you to get any closer. Give her some privacy, got it?"

"Whatever." Minerva mumbled, taking a half step back as Clementine faced away from the group again.

Clementine unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down her zipper, she closed her eyes and holding her breath she slid her pants over her hips and down to her ankles, kicking them off to join the pile of her other clothes. Without turning to look at the group, she moved towards the pier and began to walk down it in just her underwear.

Everyone was silent, the wet slap of her feet against the boards that were still damp from the day's swimming activities, was the only sound that could be heard. Even the crickets seemed to quiet, acknowledging the girl's somber walk. The cold water that splashed against her skin was a small taste of what was to come as she walked down the pier that felt more like the plank on a pirate's ship. Instead of sharks circling around in the water, they were on the land.

When she reached the end, Minerva cat called, "Take it off!" Clementine responded by raising her middle finger in the air without turning around. The group chuckled appreciatively, at least those who weren't too anxious to did.

This was the part that Clementine was dreading the most, she was by no means comfortable doing something like this. She feigned confidence, and a certain nonchalance but it caused her a great deal of anxiety. She shook from the cold and from nerves at the thought of what she was about to have to do.

Changing in front of other girls, showering, all of it made her very uncomfortable. Both seeing other girls change and changing herself was intimidating, not like anyone in this group would ever want to look at her the way that she often found herself looking at other girls but it was uncomfortable all the same.

She reached around her back, unclasped her bra, and resolutely faced the lake as she dropped the article of clothing to the pier. More catcalling came from behind, Minerva and possibly her twin sister Sophie had started up, a little too loud for Clementine's taste. She guessed they didn't care about that though. If other cabins woke up to see what was going on, she'd be the only one exposed, literally.

Quickly she hooked her thumbs into the elastic band of her underwear and pulled down, dropping them to the deck, standing up straight for only a second before almost immediately jumping into the water feet first. The water was shockingly cold, air forced out of her lungs as her head sunk beneath the once smooth surface. After she was completely submerged, she stroked the water above her head hard, coming back up to take a gasping breath. Replacing the oxygen that was stolen from her.

The group was chuckling, hopefully at how quickly she had jumped in once completely naked and not at what she looked like completely naked. Clementine swam the couple of strokes back to the pier, grasping onto the cold, slimy metal ladder she began to climb out where Mariana was waiting with a towel held wide open, her eyes closed.

"Thanks Mari." Clementine smiled gratefully, taking the towel and wrapping it around her shivering torso. She bent down and picked up her under clothing, holding it tight to her chest as she hugged herself for warmth.

"I thought for sure you were going to back down." Violet said, holding out there girl's hoodie for her to take, not meeting the brunette's eye.

"I don't back down." Clementine looked her straight in the eyes, waiting until Violet's green ones to finally wandered up to meet her own. Violet's cheeks burned red under the brunette's intense gaze. Clementine took back her hoodie, hands grazed, hearts thumped.

"Let's get out of here Clem." Sarah said, looking around nervously, tugging on her arm.

"Yeah... let's go." Mariana agreed. She grabbed Clementine's clothes, the brunette slipped on the shoes, continuing to hold the towel up with one hand, she preferred to redress somewhere more private even though the cool night air brought a chill to her wet skin. The group followed Becca back down the path and towards their cabin.

Clementine glanced back one last time as they walked away. Violet was staring at her but quickly turned towards her cabin and disappeared inside once noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's this revenge plan you were talking about?" Clementine whispered to Becca over their morning pancakes.

"Violet and her group shower after breakfast, right after we do. Somehow their counselor Molly got them a free period." Becca whispered back.

"But they aren't allowing free periods this year!" Mariana grumbled, eye brows knit together in frustration.

"I know." Becca glared back.

"That's not fair." Sarah whined, chomping on a slice of bacon.

"What's the plan?" Clementine refocused the conversation.

"I stole a few things from the kitchen this morning..." Becca held up several plastic zipper bags, each full of a different color powder, "This is drink mix, but it's loaded with food coloring. We sneak into the bath house while they're showering and whatever color their towel is, we sprinkle that powder on it."

"Okay..." Clementine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When they go to towel off, the water mixes with the powder and stains their skin. When you shower, what do you dry first?" Becca explained.

"My face!" Sarah answered eagerly, shushed by Becca at the outburst.

"So their faces will get dyed a color?" Clementine asked.

Becca nodded, "This stuff will stain your skin for days." She shook the baggies before tucking them back underneath the table so no one could see.

"What if they have white towels?" Mariana asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"You don't bring a white towel to camp, they aren't going to have white towels!" Becca grumbled, "If we're going to do this though, we have to do it together, is everyone in?"

"I'm in." Clementine slapped her hand on the middle of the table.

"Me too." Mariana put hers on top of Clementine's, the curly haired girl shot her a shy smile.

"I'm in of course." Becca lazily set her hand on top of the pile.

The three girls looked at Sarah, waiting for her to decide, she looked conflicted at the situation. Becca grumbled at the amount of time it was taking for Sarah to decide, growing impatient but Clementine didn't mind her indecisiveness. The longer it took her to decide, the longer she got to feel Mariana's soft hand on top of her own.

"Cabin two sticks together." Becca growled at Sarah, who jumped slightly and slapped her hand on top of the pile.

"I'm in." She mumbled. Everyone moved their hands, resuming their breakfasts.

~~~~~~~~~~

As the four girls left the showers, air steamed around them. Just as they expected, Violet, Minerva, Sophie and Brody waltzed in.

"Better hurry, don't you ladies have a class to get to?" Minerva sneered, red towel beneath her arm. Becca smirked at how ironic it was as she took note of it and the colors of the other three girls' towels as well.

Violet stopped in front of Clementine, noting her wet curly hair, "Did you shower again? I didn't think you'd need to after your bath last night."

"I'm surprised you didn't shower earlier to cool off, seemed like the show got you a little hot." Clementine stood up tall, not backing down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet took a step back, taken off guard at the accusation. Minerva glaring suspiciously between the two.

"N-nothing..." Clementine looked away, ashamed at her statement, for mocking someone for feeling the way she herself felt. As if it were something to be embarrassed about.

"Let's go." Becca waved them all out of the bathrooms where they waited for the sound of running water to reach them outside, "Everyone ready?" She asked, handing each one a color. They all nodded, Sarah somewhat hesitantly, but she nodded all the same.

Slowly they pushed the door open and crept back inside. A beautiful voice could be heard drifting from the showers, a second voice joining in on the chorus. The echoing in the small room helped to hide their light foot steps into the room. Clementine looked down at the bag of purple powder in her hand, Violet had a purple towel, great...

Wordlessly they peeked through the curtain to the small changing room where the towels were hanging, each finding the towel of their color. Clementine held her breath as she slowly slid the curtain as soundlessly as possible until it was open enough to grab the towel. Her arm halfway to it's goal she froze, one of the voices singing was Violet's and it was beautiful. Clementine paused for a second to listen, allowing the voice to wash over her before shaking herself out of her daze and getting back to work.

She grabbed Violet's towel down. It was tattered and well worn, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she sprinkled the powder out onto it and carefully hung it back up, the powder clinging to the fibers of the towel as Clementine reclosed the curtain and backed out.

Everyone else had accomplished their mission already, waiting at the sink in very degrees of nervousness. Becca gave her a thumbs up and Clementine gave one back. They were all late for their first class already but they didn't care as they held back their breath and snuck back outside.

"That was so scary." Mariana said with a giggle once they made it a safe distance away.

"What now?" Clementine asked, looking at Becca, who seemed to be in charge of the operation.

"Let's hide in those trees across from the building so we can see them come out." Becca suggested, the others nodded in agreement, running to the cluster of trees they crouched down low and watched.

It wasn't long before they heard shrill screams and saw the door to the bathhouse slam open, "Where are they?" the voice of Minerva, so different than the cheerful voice they had just heard singing in the shower minutes ago. She was red faced and it wasn't just from anger. Her face and hands were stained a pinkish red.

"Calm down Minnie," That was Sophie, "It's just a joke, admit it, it's kind of funny." Her skin looked the most subtle, an orange that almost made her look more tan than stained, almost.

"What cabin was that girl in the hat in? She asked for directions the first day we met her." Minerva turned to Brody, glaringly.

"Um, two?" Brody answered nervously, greenish tint to her face and neck. She was unable to stop Minerva as she tore off towards their cabin that was right next door. She shoved the door open without even knocking, disappointed when she saw no one was there.

Becca fumed from the treeline at the invasion of their private space, but Clementine held her down to prevent her from giving away their location.

"They all have classes right now." Violet finally spoke up, who by far looked like she got it worst out of all of them. Purple not only stained her pale face but also a good portion of her hair too. Her blonde hair being light enough to be dyed by the food coloring as well. It was patched and blotchy and obvious it wasn't something she had done on purpose.

"This isn't over." Minerva fumed, leading her group down a trail that they all knew led to their cabin by the lake.

"That worked out better than I had hoped!" Becca laughed, climbing out of the foliage as soon as the lake cabin girls were well out of sight.

"They deserved it after what they made Clem do." Mariana shrugged.

"Yeah, it was satisfying but I think we're even now." Clementine smiled at the others around her, successful in their mission.

"We should get to classes." Sarah spoke up.

"Yes... yes you should." Came a voice behind them, the girls spun around where they stood and saw Jane staring at them all, glaring, "You should have been in class thirty minutes ago. A demerit for you each and automatic cafeteria duty at dinner tonight."

Clementine surprised herself by stepping forward, "That's not fair."

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Fair or not, that's what's happening. Be at the mess hall as soon as your last classes are over for the day or you won't be going to the dance."

Clementine mumbled under her breath but Mariana rested a calming hand on her shoulder, "Let it go, Clem." Mariana whispered.

"What was that?" Jane looked hard at Clementine, glaring into one another's eyes.

Clementine didn't break eye contact but she relented as Mariana gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, "Yes ma'am." Jane nodded in satisfaction and turned around.

"Get to your classes." She said, as she walked away.

"What's the big deal about this dance anyway? Who cares if I get to go?" Clementine fumed to the other girls as they walked down the trail.

"They have really good food." Becca said, her and the other girls having come to the camp before, "And live music. I got to play my guitar on stage last year." She smiled at the memory.

"And they have a photo booth area!" Sarah piped in.

"And everyone goes. So if you don't, you'll be all alone in your cabin while everyone's having fun. Besides, we get to dress up and dance with the boys!" She squealed in excitement, "There's some cute guys in our age group that go there, and-" Mariana stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Clementine looked at her curiously.

"Um..." Mariana bit her lip, "Gabe is going to be there... I forgot, I'm sorry, don't let him ruin your good time though!" Mariana hugged onto her arm, "We'll all be there, and Jane's just trying to scare us, she wouldn't take the dance away from us for something as silly as missing classes."

Clementine nodded as they reached a junction in the trail, all the girls waved to one another and went their separate ways. Clementine left alone with her thoughts. Both not wanting and wanting to see Gabe again at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a surprisingly peaceful lunch, the girls of cabin two headed back to their bunks so they could rest for a few minutes before their evening classes. Mariana pulled the door open and stopped abruptly at the entrance. Clementine, Sarah and Becca knocking into her back.

"Why aren't you going in?" Becca questioned in frustration, nudging the three girls in front of her.

"I can't... the floor's covered in cups!" Mariana said in surprise, the others moving around so that they could look into the room. Only to have Mariana's statement confirmed, the floor of their cabin was covered in small paper cups, each filled to the brim with some sort of liquid.

"What is it?" Clementine asked, kneeling down she picked up one of the cups and sniffed it warily. When nothing smelled off she dipped in her pinky finger and stuck it in her mouth, "Sugar water."

"It's nothing dangerous, let's just go in. It'll be easier to pick them up knocked over." Becca shrugged, but Clementine held her back.

"Look at all our clothes, they're all over the floor." Clementine pointed out.

"Minerva and Violet's cabin must have dumped them on the ground." Mariana fumed.

"My phone!" Sarah pointed out her phone that was lying on the ground as well.

"We have to take them out and dump them in the bushes or something. If we spilled them our bunk would be a sugary mess anyway and probably attract all kinds of bugs." Clementine grimaced, "Even without the clothes on the ground we're better off taking them out."

The other girls grumpily agreed as Clementine had them form a line, she would pick up a cup in each hand and pass it to Mariana, who passed it to Sarah who then handed it off to Becca who would dump it out in the nearby bushes.

"Having fun?" came Minerva's voice. Clementine looked up to see her standing on the path in front of their cabin, Violet, Sophie and Brody right beside her.

"Looks like they're doing a team building activity, it's kind of sweet." Violet snickered.

"Hey Violet, why so violet, Violet?" Clementine yelled out, noting the color still staining her face and hair. Feeling successful when Violet pulled her hood up to cover her hair, "In fact, you're all looking very colorful this afternoon. Even you're a little red in the face Minerva."

Violet glared and to her surprise marched passed the other cabin two girls and grabbed her by the collar, "You think you're so funny?" she whispered.

"No. Have you looked in the mirror? You're obviously the funny one." Clementine retorted, unintimidated.

"Let's just go Violet." Sophie grabbed Violet by the arm and glared hard at Clementine, "They're just sour because our prank was better." Violet let go of her reluctantly. Walking backwards so she could keep an eye on Clementine until she was back with the others.

"Yeah, hope you aren't late to your next class because of this." Minerva sarcastically, "Let's go." Clementine watched as Minerva leaned down, Violet jumped onto her back and wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck as she gave her a piggy back ride down the trail, smiling as they went. Clementine watched them until they were out of sight before she, Becca, Mariana and Sarah continued their monotonous clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hat off, hair net on!" The cafeteria worker said to Clementine, shoving the hair net into her hand, before giving one to everyone else in the group.

"Yes ma'am." Clementine removed her hat, setting it to the side she put the hair net over her hair.

Becca pulled hers on with a scowl, "They are so gonna pay for this." she muttered under her breath as the woman began to hand them all aprons as well. After everyone was dressed and washed their hands, they were set to work cleaning and chopping vegetables in preparation for dinner.

Once everything was cooked and placed out front, ready to serve Clementine started to pull off her hair net, "Not so fast dear." The worker chastised, "You'll need that on when you're helping serve all the campers. Once everyone's been served you'll be dismissed to get eat your own dinner."

"We can't wear this in front of all the other campers, they'll laugh at us!" Becca roared.

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you misbehaved, hm young lady?" the worker looked at her sternly.

"Yes ma'am, we're sorry." Clementine pulled Becca back, stepping in front of her, "We're fine serving."

"Good, you two," The older woman pointed at Becca and Clementine, "will man the chili station."

"You," She pointed at Mariana, "Rolls." Now she pointed at Sarah, who cowered beneath her pointer finger, "And you, desserts. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and said "yes ma'am", even Becca said it, though it was somewhat reluctantly. They all got set up and were given instructions on what they were supposed to do just before the bugle sounded. Not long after, hungry campers began pouring into the room.

All the girls of cabin two were busy working, dishing out food and trying their best to ignore the snickering of the girls they were serving.

After the big rush of girls were served, campers continued to trickle in more slowly and they could see Minerva, Violet, Sophie and Brody walking in, smiling when they saw the cabin two girls hard at work.

"Got an idea, be right back!" Becca dashed away from the serving area and into the kitchen.

"Becca!" Clementine grumbled as she watched her leave, not wanting to be alone with them, but she didn't need to worry because Becca returned almost as quickly as she had left.

"Hurry, ladle out four bowls of chili!" Becca whispered as the four girls made their way across mess hall, looking less cocky than usual as their faces were stained with food dye. Violet looked especially embarrassed, still wearing her hood, face downcast as Clementine did what she was told and quickly ladled out four bowls.

Becca pulled out a bottle of hot sauce from behind her back, in her rush to get it in without being caught, she fumbled, dumping the entire thing into one bowl. She swore under her breath, dropping the bottle on the ground in her haste to hide it.

"Aren't you girls so cute?" Minerva smiled as she approached them, "I wish I had my phone so I could take a picture..." She sighed dramatically before pulling a camera out of her pocket, "Good thing I knew they didn't have electrical outlets and brought this instead!" She snapped a picture of Clementine and Becca, the picture immediately dispensed and Violet plucked it from the camera with a laugh.

"That's a good one, we should hang that up in our cabin." Violet smiled, holding it up for Clementine and Becca to see before handing it off to Sophie and Brody.

"Here." Becca started placing the bowls on trays, Clementine grabbed them and handed it to the girls at random, losing track of who got the bowl with hot sauce.

"Thank you, you could really be successful in a career in fast food one day." Minerva sneered, moving down the line with her posse.

"Who got the hot sauce?" Becca whispered.

"I didn't see." Clementine whispered back.

"I hope it was Minerva, tall, red headed bi-" Becca stopped as the cafeteria worker came up behind Clementine.

"Good work ladies! You can fix yourself a tray and eat now."

"Yes ma'am." They all said, taking off their aprons and hair nets.

Sarah started loading up a plate but Clementine and Becca shook their heads, "Grab what you can but we have to get out of here now." Mariana stepped toward Becca, her foot collided with a small bottle, she bent down and picked it up.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked, confused as Becca loaded her arms up with brownies.

"What's this?" Mariana held up the bottle, Clementine took it from her.

"Well..." Clementine started to explain, stopped by a commotion coming from a nearby table. Their heads shot over to see Violet's face bright red, so bright it overwhelmed the purple of the food dye. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Minerva and Sophie stood angrily from their table, glaring directly at the curly haired brunette. Clementine's eyes widened, bottle still grasped guiltily in her hand.

"Go!" Becca yelled, Clementine dropped the empty hot sauce and barely had time to grab her hat before they ran from the mess hall, leaving a confused cafeteria worker behind. They darted through the woods, breathing heavy they hurried down the trail, not stopping until they reached their cabin.

"What... was... that... about?" Sarah asked between gasps.

"We put hot sauce in Violet's bowl. Not only in Violet's on purpose, we wanted to do them all, but I spilled it all into one and Violet got it." Becca explained, out of breath but not as much as Sarah.

"They're going to murder us in our sleep!" Mariana exclaimed, looking nervously at the door.

"It'll be fine," Clementine assured, "I'll stay up and keep watch. We'll lock the windows and move one of the beds in front of the door."

"Okay..." Mariana said, not quite sounding okay. She took a brownie from Becca and took a big bite, "We weren't missing out on dinner anyway, the brownies definitely looked like the best part of the meal." They all laughed in agreement. Everyone took more than one brownie, eating as they moved the beds around before sitting together on the floor, talking and playing card games until late into the night.

Finally when most of their eyes started drifting shut, they changed into pajamas and got into bed. Clementine stayed in her regular clothes, thinking that being less comfortable would help her stay awake and keep watch but she was so tired from the busy day that even that didn't prevent her own eyes from slowly closing from exhaustion as she leaned against the wooden wall for support. At 11:59pm, against her will, she was asleep.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awww, have the pranks finally gone too far for you?" Minerva laughed harshly, moving around the group to Violet's side. The blonde gave Minerva a look, hand shaking slightly, not wanting any part of this anymore, but not wanting to let her friend down.
> 
> "Violet," Clementine ignored the red head and looked straight into blonde's green eyes, appealing to her, "that was my Dad's... please..."

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

The mechanical buzz rang throughout cabin two. Clementine's head jerked up from where it laid back against the wooden wall, at the sudden interruption from her sleep. If the groans sounding from around her were any indication, the rest of her cabin mates had been woken up as well.

"What's going on?" Becca called out angrily, "What time is it?" She asked, looking at her watch she answered her own question, "Midnight."

"Did those girls get in? Are they attacking us?!" Sarah yelled frantically.

"Sounds like an alarm clock." Mariana groaned.

"I think it's coming from under the bed." Clementine said from her position on the floor. She rotated onto her stomach and looked underneath the nearest bed where she was met with a small battery powered alarm clock that was duck taped underneath the mattress and blaring loudly. Clementine ripped it free and after a few seconds of mashing buttons with no change in the volume, she opened the back compartment and ripped out the battery, effectively silencing the device.

"That's the best they could come up with?" Becca scoffed, "Light weights. I'm going back to bed." She pulled her covers over her head and went back to sleep. Sarah did the same, but Mariana sat up in her bed, looking at Clementine in concern as the brunette sat back up against the hard wall, rubbing her neck.

"You should come to bed, Clem." Mariana said, patting her mattress. Clementine's face reddened and she was thankful for the dark.

"W-wha?" Clementine stumbled over her words.

"You should sleep in your bed, I don't think they'll be bothering us tonight. Even if they do, it's better to be rested." Mariana explained.

"Yes, right... okay." Clementine agreed, standing up stiffly, back aching, she climbed up the ladder to her bed and fell asleep in record time.

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

The piercing sound filled the room once more, all four heads shot up, groaning angrily. "1 a.m.!" Becca screeched as she looked at her watch, "It's only 1 a.m.!! Is this going to happen all night?!"

"We need to find it." Clementine said, dropping to the floor from her bunk with a heavy thud. The other girls agreed with muttered annoyance, all of them throwing their covers off in search.

After several minutes of fumbling around in the darkness they finally found the offending alarm clock inside one of the girl's stacks of clothes. Once the battery was removed, quiet took over the room once again.

"You think there's more?" Sarah asked, turning on a flashlight. 

"I can almost guarantee it." Clementine rubbed at her eyes sleepily, "Spread out, keep looking, let's see if we can find the rest so we can actually get some sleep tonight." Everyone agreed, searching through clothes, looking under the beds and everywhere they could think of to look. After thirty minutes of searching they found two more alarm clocks.

"Do you think that's it now?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"Who knows? I'm not spending anymore time looking for them though, goodnight." Becca climbed back into bed with a huff. Clearly not a fan of losing so much beauty sleep.

"We've looked everywhere we could think of to look, no sense in wasting more time, we'll find out if we wake up again." Clementine shrugged, climbing back up to her bed again. Mariana and Sarah agreed. Turning off their flashlights they all closed their eyes, wondering if they'd be woken up, but the thought didn't stop them from falling asleep.

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

Becca cursed into her pillow. Every foul word she could think of spewed out of her mouth in anger and Clementine joined in. This was ridiculous, how many of those clocks did they hide in here. Is this what they were in for their last few days at camp, constant pranks with no end in sight?

"Where is it?" Came Mariana's voice, almost sounding as if she were crying.

Clementine swore even more, "It sounds like it's coming from above me, in the rafters." She stood up on her bed and attempted to reach the beams that criss-crossed above her head but Minerva must have stuck them up there because it was too high for her to reach.

Becca didn't want to get out of bed again, she really, really didn't want to get out of bed again, but being the tallest in the group she got up and dragged herself to the top of Clementine's bed. It creaked with the weight of the two of them standing on it and Mariana was quick to jump out of her bed that was underneath.

"You're going to break the bunks!" she exclaimed, watching Becca stand on her tippy toes, feeling blindly for the alarm clock she could hear but couldn't see. Finally her hand made contact with it and instead of pulling out the battery, like they had previously, she threw it against the opposite wall as hard as she could. Sarah cowered under blankets as the alarm clock smashed into pieces, giving off a few final death beeps before dying completely.

Becca started to climb down, grumpy look on her face but Clementine stopped her, "Wait, give me a boost, there could be more up there." Becca looked at her watch, seeing it was 4 a.m. and they still had a few hours to get some uninterrupted sleep she stood on the bed, grabbed Clementine around the knees and hoisted her into the rafters.

"Oh please be careful!" Mariana watched worriedly as Clementine pulled herself up on the the beam and looked around.

"There's one more up here." Clementine called down, shimmying along the beam until she grabbed the clock and ripped it's battery out before dropping it on the ground away from where Mariana stood. She scooted back over her bed, with Becca's help she dropped back down onto her mattress.

Without another word Becca climbed down and got back in her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. "If there's another alarm clock in here." Clementine declared to the room, "I will personally take it over to the lake cabin and cram it up one of their-"

"Clem!" Mariana interrupted her, "We're all just getting cranky from not sleeping, let's get some rest and we'll feel better when we wake up." Everyone grumbled their response, except for Becca who was already asleep. It wasn't long before everyone else was too.

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

"No, no, NO!" Clementine screamed, completely alert she jumped from her bed before the others even had time to sit up. The sound was more muffled this time but she finally found the alarm clock taped against the outside of their window, just out of their visibility. She threw the window open and ripped it from the sill.

Still beeping in her fist like a heart ripped from her victim.

Without another word Clementine put on her hat, slipped on her boots and alarm still beeping in her hand, she left the cabin. The first rays of sunlight were cresting over the trees as she walked down the same familiar trail she had taken the night before to jump into the lake.

This time she had no concern about how much noise she was making as she tromped noisily through the forest. Soon the sound of more footsteps joined hers as her cabin mates caught up to her.

"Clem! What are you doing?" Mariana asked, voice worried.

"I'm going to take this alarm clock and shove it up their communal a-" Clementine started, Sarah's gasp cutting off her final word.

"Good." Becca smirked in appreciation.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sarah was looking around anxiously, the four of them were making a lot of noise, not to mention the constant beeping sounding from the clock.

"It's long overdo." Becca retorted as the trail opened up into a clearing, the lake now visible and beside it the cabin and in front of the cabin, the four girls they were looking for. They were sitting around a camp fire, talking and laughing, almost as if they were waiting for them to show up. Brody saw the cabin two girls coming first.

"Um.. y'all..." Brody pointed at Clementine who led the pack with a determination in her eyes.

All the other lake cabin girls looked where Brody was pointing, Violet was the first to stand, she sneered as she greeted them, "Good morning, you all look well rested."

"I can't keep this up the rest of camp," Clementine dropped the alarm clock onto the ground, "this stops now." she punctuated her sentence by stomping on the offending object with her boot. It wrangled out a few last beeps, emitting a high pitched screech before Clementine stomped on it again, stopping the sound completely.

"Big talker." Violet smiled, unphased, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you dyed all of our faces." She pointed at her still purple tinged face.

In the heat of the argument none of the cabin two girls noticed Minerva sneak up behind them and snatch Clementine's hat off her head.

"Hey!" Clementine growled, reaching to grab her hat back but Minerva was too tall, holding it out of the shorter girl's reach she quickly tossed it to Violet who was soon clutching the hat in her left hand, "Give it back." Clementine said as she tightened her fists threateningly, taking a step closer to the blonde.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Violet glared, moving her hand that held the hat over the fire pit. Clementine stopped dead in her tracks. Angry expression changing to dismay in a flash.

"Please don't." Clementine begged. Her friends stood frozen behind her, afraid to act and cause Violet to drop it.

"Awww, have the pranks finally gone too far for you?" Minerva laughed harshly, moving around the group to Violet's side. The blonde gave Minerva a look, hand shaking slightly, not wanting any part of this anymore, but not wanting to let her friend down.

"Violet," Clementine ignored the red head and looked straight into blonde's green eyes, appealing to her, "that was my Dad's... please..."

Violet looked back into Clementine's amber eyes, they had looked so cold only moments ago, now they were soft, watery even. If Violet didn't know any better she'd say the curly haired girl was on the verge of tears.

Just as Violet was about to shift her shaking hand away from the flames, Minerva shoved her from behind, she lost her grip and the hat tumbled into the fire.

"Nooooooo!" Clementine howled, Violet barely had time to kick the hat out of the coals with the toe of her boot before the brunette leapt across the space that was separating them and tackled Violet to the ground.

"You think you're the only one with problems?" Clementine fumed, knees on either side of Violet's waist, hands pressed hard on her shoulders, holding her down, "That my life is perfect?"

"Get off her!" Minerva yelled, but Becca stepped between them, pushing the red head back.

Violet glared up at the brunette, angry now that her back ached from landing on top of sticks and rocks. They dug painfully into her ribs as she was held forcefully down. She managed to shove one of Clementine's hands away, pulling her fist back as far as she could she connected it solidly with Clementine's cheek, "Yes, I've seen girls like you all the time, think you're better than everyone else because you have money."

Clementine recovered quickly from the hit and pushed her forearm into Violet's throat, effectively silencing her, "You get mad at everyone for judging you for being poor but then you go and do the same thing to everyone else. You're just as bad as them." Violet wriggled beneath her arm, trying to kick free. Clementine lessened the pressure and Violet took full advantage, throwing Clementine off her and into the dirt, she rubbed her throat and coughed, gasping for air.

Both girls scrambled to their feet, not finished with what they started they gripped the other's shirt, eyes connected, teeth bared.

"No Clem, that's enough." Mariana grabbed Clementine by the back of the shirt and attempted to pull her away.

"Vi, you too." Sophie tried to tug Violet off. The two girls continued to glare, releasing their grip with one hand they raised a fist, ready to take a swing.

"STOP!" Jane's voice broke through the crisp morning air.

"What is going on?" Came Molly's voice as Clementine and Violet allowed their friends to pull them apart.

The two counselors looked from Clementine's already bruising cheek to the red mark across Violet's throat. "That's it!" Jane spoke first, clearly angry, "You," She pointed at Clementine, "Are banned from the dance, I don't know what was going on and I don't care. This sort of behavior is-" Molly, appearing more level tempered took Jane by the arm and pulled her away from the group where they talked quietly to one another as all the girls stood in horrified silence.

Violet bent down and picked up Clementine's forgotten hat, dusting it off. There were clear singe marks all over it, and a small hole burned through the front, but it was still wearable. She handed it timidly back to Clementine who snatched it out of her grip, "Maybe your dad can get you a new one?" Violet asked hopefully, regretting her actions and everything that led up to them.

"He can't." Clementine said somberly, placing the hat back on her head, debating on if she should continue her explanation, "He... he died. A long time ago." She whispered so that only Violet could hear. Violet looked at the brunette in shock, remembering the man that had dropped her off at the start of camp, misinterpreting him as her father. Her mind raced with things she could say but before she could settle on what the best thing would be, Molly and Jane walked back over.

"You two." Jane pointed at Clementine and Violet, "You'll be cleaning and doing chores before and after classes today and tomorrow. You'll be doing them together. If you can manage to get along during that time, you'll be able to go to the dance. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am." Clementine and Violet said at the same time, looking down at their shoes.

Molly looked over the rest of the group, "Everyone else better be on their best behavior too, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The group said in unison.

"Clementine and Violet, come with us." Jane said, walking down a trail. Clementine and Violet hurried to catch up, "This morning you're on trash duty. You're to collect all the trash from the cabins, bathrooms and other public areas. If you see trash on the ground? Pick it up. Make sure you replace all the bags with new ones and then throw it all away in the dumpster behind the mess hall."

"Yes ma'am." Clementine and Violet said again. Violet was dressed for the day but Clementine was still wearing her pajamas as they walked into an open area. Other girls now began waking up on their own, standing outside their cabins they stared at them curiously as they were led to a storage shed that held cleaning supplies. Molly opened it up and handed different sized trash bags to the girls.

"Get to work and get along." Jane said. The girls nodded and made their way to the closest cabin to collect the trash.

They worked in silence, too many hurt feelings and things that needed to be said hung over them but neither girl knew where to start. So they continued taking out trash without talking. When they reached cabin two, Clementine took the opportunity to change clothes before they continued on with their work.

Clementine walked in front as they headed towards the dumpster behind the mess hall. They had finished their work for the morning. Violet trailed behind, just as she had the entire time. Clementine glanced back to see her shoving her laces into her boots, "Why do you do that?" Clementine asked with an air of frustration, it was the third time that she had to stop for her to do it, "It'd be better if you just tied them."

Violet jogged the couple of steps to catch up with the brunette, laces already working their way back out of the boot, "I... I like them this way..." Violet said, biting her lip nervously.

Clementine lowered her voice, not wanting to be overheard, "You don't know how to tie your shoes do you?"

"Of course I can!" Violet said defensively, ardently avoiding Clementine's eyes.

"Show me." Clementine stopped just as they reached the back of the mess hall, she dropped the garbage she was holding and folded her arms stubbornly.

"No." Violet laughed, shaking her head, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"That's because you can't." Clementine whispered, more aggressively than she meant, but still making sure no one would overhear.

"Fine. I can't. Are you happy??" Violet threw back, anger flaring up again at being exposed.

"I can teach you?" Clementine offered softly, not wanting to embarrass the girl, "It's okay that you can't, but I can show you... if you want?"

"I-" Violet was taken back by the offer, "Really?"

"Yeah," Clementine offered the blonde a small smile, "I won't tell anyone either, I swear."

"Thanks..." Violet smiled back in relief, blushing as Clementine crouched down in front of her, pulling the laces out of her boots for her.

"Sit down." Clementine said, kneeling in front of the blonde. Violet sat on the dirt and tried to pay attention to what she was saying, over, under, criss-cross, something or another, but as Clementine looked down at the laces, Violet found her eyes free to scan over Clementine's long lashes, her curly hair and pink lips, "Now you try." Clementine said kindly looking up from the boot to see Violet looking at her instead of the shoe.

Violet breathed in deep, "Um... can you show me one more time?"

Clementine chuckled but untied the laces and started over. When she finished she raised an eyebrow at Violet, "Need me to do it again?"

Violet shook her head and grabbed the laces on her other boot that were still untied, she went over and under, "Make sure and pull it tight." Clementine reminded in a gentle voice, so different than she had sounded just over an hour ago. Violet pulled her laces tight and looped them, making a hole, going through and pulling tight again.

"Ah-ha!" Violet exclaimed proudly, looking down at her laces. They were messy and uneven, but she did it.

"Good job, I knew you could do it." Clementine gave her a genuine smile, Violet's cheeks burned red under the girl's gaze, she needed to look anywhere but into those earnest brown eyes. She looked up at the charred hat the girl was wearing and was immediately filled with guilt.

"I'm really sorry about your hat, I didn't mean to drop it, Minerva shoved into me," Violet apologized, "but I should never have held it over the fire to begin with."

"That's alright." Clementine took the hat off her head and looked at the burn marks, frowning slightly, "I'm sorry you got the bowl of spicy chili, I didn't mean for you to get it... I wish Minerva would've gotten it."

"You know what...? I kind of do too." Violet admitted, Clementine raised her eyebrows in surprise, "We used to be good friends, but she's changed since I saw her a year ago..."

"That can happen." Clementine nodded in understanding, "Good job with your shoes, you're a fast learner."

"You're a good teacher." Violet smiled, their eyes connecting again, the blonde couldn't help but feel warm inside. Was it possible that Clementine felt the same way? Did she even like girls like that? She was probably just being friendly.

The bugle sounded, drawing both girls from their thoughts.

"Breakfast time..." Clementine sighed.

"Yeah..."

They stood and grabbed the trash bags, walked them to the dumpster and threw them in. Together they walked to the bathrooms to wash up and headed back to the mess hall to grab a tray. Violet sat with Minerva, Sophie and Brody while Clementine sat with Becca, Mariana and Sarah.

"Was it awful?" Mariana asked as Clementine sat down in front of her.

The brunette could see Violet at the table across from theirs, her head was just to the left of Mariana's. She was facing Clementine, Violet looked over in time to catch the brunette's stare. She offered a smile, the brunette smiled shyly back before looking at Mariana again, "I'm sorry... what was that?"

Mariana crinkled her forehead, "I said, was it awful? Having to work with Violet all morning?"

"It was awkward at first... but... by the end, it wasn't so bad." Clementine shrugged.

"Wasn't so bad?!" Becca said angrily, "She's had it out for you since day one."

"She's a lot nicer without her 'friends' around." Clementine explained.

"I think it's good you're getting along." Sarah smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Clementine and Violet didn't talk to each other in any of their classes, exchanging coy glances and secret smiles instead, until their last class of the day. The only class that they had together without any of their friends, arts and crafts.

Violet had gotten there first and was already working on something when Clementine approached, "Anyone sitting here?" The brunette asked, nudging the empty chair beside the blonde. Clementine was eager to spend more time with the girl she had so obviously misunderstood. Happy to be around her without their cabin mates there to cloud their thoughts.

"I'm saving it for someone." Violet said without bothering to look up.

"Oh... right... sorry..." Clementine frowned, starting to move away but Violet grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm saving it for this brown haired troublemaker that always wears a hat, have you seen her?" Violet's lip twitched up at the corner.

"Troublemaker?" Clementine tried to looked offended, "I haven't seen her, but do you mind if I sit here until she shows up?"

"Go ahead, but the second she gets here, you're gone. That girl is way cuter than you." Violet said jokingly. Clementine's face got warm as she took the seat, not sure if she just got complimented or insulted.

Clementine cleared her throat, thinking it best to just change the subject, "What are you working on?"

"I'm making buttons for all my friends back at school." Violet said, picking one up that she had already completed, "This is for my friend Louis, you'll be able to meet him at the dance... if we get to go that is. He's a big music nerd so I painted musical notes on it." Violet showed the brunette who smiled at it.

"Is that watercolors?"

"Yes." Violet nodded, "Sophie showed me how to use them, I'm not as good as her..."

"I think it's really great." Clementine put a hand on Violet's shoulder and squeezed it in assurance before looking through the other buttons Violet had already made, "Fire, a pan, a baseball, a bomb... you have some very interesting friends." Clementine chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I do... par for the course when you go to a school like mine I guess..." Violet said, regretting it immediately. She didn't really want to talk about the fact that she went to a school for troubled youth, afraid Clementine would be scared off again after they had just started getting along, "Why don't you make some for your friends?" Violet moved the paint set between them and handed her a sheet of paper that had empty circles all over it, "Just put the design in the circle, cut it out and I'll help you put them inside the button."

"Thanks... that's nice... but..." Clementine looked down at all of Violet's buttons, feeling lonelier than ever, "I don't have any friends really. Mari and I get along fine, but I dated her brother and that didn't work out... So it's nice to see her here, but we aren't really friends... Besides, I'm going to a new school this year. I won't know anyone there..." Clementine fiddled nervously with the paint set while she spoke, not really wanting to meet Violet's eyes.

Violet was grateful that Clementine was looking elsewhere, because her heart dropped briefly at the mention of and ex boyfriend. The blonde knew it was too much to hope that Clementine might be interested in her as more than friends. She shook off the feeling of disappointment and set her hand on top of the brunette's, making the girl's head jerk up to look Violet in the face as the blonde spoke, "Then make me one." She said with a smile.

"We're friends?" Clementine asked, trying to not grin like a silly child.

"I feel like we earned that title," Violet shrugged, willing to settle, even if the curly haired girl's smile set her heart hammering in her chest.

"Yeah... agreed." Clementine said, feeling a loss as Violet moved her hand, she picked up a paint brush to hide her disappointment, "What should I paint?"

"Hot sauce?" Violet suggested with a good natured laugh.

Clementine's face flushed red, "I'm sorry about that... and honestly, I know I looked guilty, but that was Becca. She dumped all of the hot sauce in one bowl on accident, she meant to pour in all four of your bowls."

"I believe you." Violet snickered, "I'm sure you'll think of something, I'll make one for you too."

"Okay." Clementine grinned at the idea, looking at her paper she tried to think of something special.

~~~~~~~~~~

After class the two met up with Jane and Molly who set them both to work cleaning the latrines. It wasn't pleasant work, but together it was more enjoyable. After they finished their job they put all the cleaning supplies back in the storage shed where they belonged.

"We have some time before dinner... do you have any plans?" Clementine asked, as they stood outside the storage shed, she shuffled her feet nervously.

"I was going to shower again, try and get this purple off my face." Violet scratched at her cheek self-consciously.

"Oh! I forgot it was still purple!" Clementine looked at Violet's face, laughing at herself.

"How could you forget, you've been staring at it all day." Violet laughed too.

"I just got used to it I guess, purple or not it's beautiful." Clementine tried to shove the last few words back into her mouth but they were already out.

"Thanks..." Violet said meekly, "I'm going to scrub it raw now, wish me luck."

"Wait, come with me." Clementine grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her across the camp to her cabin, that was currently empty.

"What are we doing?" Violet looked at Clementine curiously as she rummaged through her bag. The brunette smiled triumphantly and turned around with a can of shaving cream in her hand.

"You can shave your legs... that's... great?" Violet gave her a sarcastic thumbs up but Clementine merely shook her head, threw her towel over her shoulder and walked out, Violet followed as she went into the nearby latrines, "What are we doing?"

"Sit." Clementine patted an empty spot on the counter beside the sink.

"You sure like telling me what to do." Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Please?" Clementine added in an exaggerated manner.

Violet had no idea what was going on, but she put her hands on the counter and pushed herself up onto it, "I've heard that shaving cream is good at getting dye off your skin." Clementine explained, pulling off the cap and squirting some onto her fingers, she reached out for Violet's face. The blonde recoiled.

"Is this another prank?" She asked warily, her chest clenching at the thought.

"No, I swear. I'm done with the prank life!" Clementine held up her left hand, "Camper's honor."

"Okay..." Violet said, still unsure but wanting to trust her so bad it almost hurt.

"Okay." Clementine leaned in close, smearing the shaving cream over Violet's purple blotchy skin, working in small areas. Gently rubbing, then wetting her towel and wiping the spot clean. Violet leaned into her touch, closing her eyes as Clementine worked her way around them. Other girls came in and out of the bathroom, giving them curious glances but they paid them no mind.

"I-I could do this myself..." Violet said, once Clementine had almost worked her way completely around her face, because deep down she was enjoying the attention the brunette was giving her.

"I want to help. It's my fault your face is purple, the least I can do is help clean it up. Besides, I'm almost done." Violet watched Clementine's concentrated face as she gently scrubbed a spot on Violet's chin, thumb brushing against the blonde's lip, she blushed, "Alllllllll done." Clementine declared, with a triumphant smile she wiped Violet's face with a towel one last time.

Violet twisted around to look in the mirror, seeing the purple completely gone except for on her eyelids, "It looks like I have eye shadow on now." She laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to scrub on top of your eyeballs." Clementine chuckled.

"Thanks," Violet laughed again, "I'll try and clean them off in the shower later, now that I know how." When the laughter stopped, Violet suddenly realized how close Clementine was standing. Her body was between Violet's calves that dangled off of the counter. She swallowed hard at their proximity.

"I had fun with you today Violet..." Clementine admitted and Violet swore she moved even closer, which she thought would be impossible seeing as how the brunette was already right up against the counter or maybe Violet had slid forward slightly without noticing.

Either way Violet's heart pounded in her ears, "Yeah, me too." The bathroom door creaked open and Clementine took a step back, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as a fellow camper walked in.

"It'll be dinner soon, I'm going to drop this stuff back at my cabin and start heading to the mess hall... I'll see you in the morning?" Clementine grabbed the shaving cream and towel from the counter and backed out of the room slowly.

Violet wondered why she was leaving so slowly when it dawned on her that Clementine was waiting for a response, "Yes, tomorrow." She squeaked, "Bye."

"Bye." Clementine smiled back, walking out of the bathroom, leaving Violet behind. The blonde exhaled deeply. She leaned back against the mirror, looking up at the ceiling. If the last few days proved anything it was that Violet no longer felt any sort of romantic feelings toward Minerva but why oh why did she have to fall for a straight girl instead?


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right? Sometimes I wish I was a bird, and I could just fly up in the stars, weightless and free." Violet said, Clementine watched her as she spoke, dreamily almost.
> 
> "Me too." Clementine admitted, repositioning herself onto her side, propping herself on one elbow, facing Violet, "Sometimes it just gets so heavy down here..."

As tired as Clementine was, as soon as Jane came knocking on her cabin door telling her it was time for morning chores, she rose from bed without a weary groan. She got dressed quickly and looked herself over in the mirror as she pulled on her hoodie, followed by her baseball cap. She couldn't help but notice the goofy smile that just kept spreading across her face every time she pushed it back down.

She had it bad.

It was no surprise to Clementine that she was attracted to girls as well as boys. It was something she had known for a long time now, but she had never acted on those feelings.

She had been crushing on Mariana at the start of camp, her kind nature had drawn Clementine in, but Violet? There was something different about Violet. The blonde was kind yes, but she was also stubborn and coarse and misunderstood and beautiful and so deep that Clementine found herself wanting to be around her just so she could unravel all of her layers to find out how deep she really went.

"Molly and Violet are here now, are you ready yet?" Jane asked, creaking the door open again to check on her. Clementine's face burned red at how long she had been standing there just daydreaming.

"Yes." She scampered quickly to the door, noticing Violet sitting on the porch, she waved, "Hey Violet."

Violet quickly stood from where she was sitting and turned around, smiling back she raised a hand up in an awkward wave, "Hey."

"Seems like you two are getting along nicely. Keep it up and you'll both be going to the dance." Jane nodded at Molly who was standing near Violet.

"I'm proud of you girls." Molly agreed.

"Thanks." Clementine and Violet said in unison, heads snapping towards each other, faces reddening at their synchronized speech.

"Today you're cleaning the pool." Jane said as she started walking, the other three falling in step, "Scooping out leaves and vacuuming the bottom, pretty easy."

"Okay, sounds good." Clementine responded, not wanting it to seem like she wasn't listening.

They arrived at the chain link fenced in pool. It was large with a diving board at one end of the deep end and a small slide on the other. Molly set up the pool vacuum and handed the pole to Violet. Jane grabbed the long net and a bucket for the debris, and handed it to Clementine.

"As soon as you're done we'll add the chemicals and it'll be good to go." Jane tousled Clementine's hat and the two women left them to their work, "We'll come get you when it's time for breakfast."

Violet sighed, looking around the large body of water, "This is going to take forever."

"I don't mind." Clementine said, blushing at her statement and what it inferred. She looked away from Violet and down at the water. It was covered in leaves and pine needles that had blown onto it's surface over night.

"Me neither." Violet said, Clementine's head jerked up from the pool, meeting Violet's eyes, they smiled shyly at one another, "Hey... I'm, uh, sorry.... for punching you and... Everything else..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about everything too." Clementine said, subconsciously touching her cheek where a red spot had formed, it was still a little sore. The two nodded at each other and began their jobs, Clementine began scooping leaves from the the pool as Violet vacuumed.

They worked for a while in silence. Clementine had so many thoughts racing in her head as her hands worked of their own accord, scooping leaves and dumping them in the bucket. She wanted to know if Violet felt the same thing she was feeling, needed to know, but you can't just ask something like that. She needed a way to word it without sounding too blunt.

Clementine looked up at the blonde, her shoulders slumped as she vacuumed the deep end of the pool. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her. It was just her and Violet, no time like the present... The brunette steeled herself and casually worked her way around to where Violet was standing, taking note as the green eyed girl shivered slightly in the light breeze. Without a thought Clementine set down her pole and pulled her hoodie over her head. Not noticing Violet's eyes darting down to her exposed stomach as her shirt rose briefly with the hoodie as she tugged it off.

"Here." Clementine held the hoodie out to Violet. The blonde blushed in remembrance of the last time Clementine had handed her that same hoodie. On the banks by the lake when Clementine had stripped down to nothing. Violet still remembered her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to look away but couldn't. She wasn't able to make out any details from the distance she kept, but the way Clementine's bare figure was silhouetted perfectly in the moonlight, just the shape of her was enough to send Violet's mind to a panic.

"Here?" Clementine repeated, more hesitantly as she shook the hoodie in front Violet, the blonde having zoned out, "You looked cold..." Clementine explained her action, feeling uncertain at her decision now.

"Oh!" Violet snapped out of it, leaning the vacuum pole against the side of the pool, she took the hoodie with shaky hands, "Thank you." She slipped it on over her head, not catching the look of relief that passed over Clementine's face as Violet accepted her offering.

"You're welcome." Clementine smiled. Violet hugged the hoodie to herself, she could still feel the warmth from Clementine's body radiating off the fabric. The brunette cleared her throat, "I-I really need to tell you-"

"A frog!" Violet shouted, cutting off Clementine's mentally rehearsed speech.

"I- uh, what?" Clementine shook her head from her thoughts.

"A frog's in the pool!" Violet dropped to her knees and stared into the depths.

"Are you sure that's not just a pile of leaves that sank to the bottom?" Clementine laid on her stomach beside her, trying to see more clearly.

"I saw it move, it's definitely a frog. We need to get it out or it'll die when they put in the chemicals." Violet said with worry.

"I mean... it's just a frog." Clementine didn't echo Violet's concern.

"It's a life." Violet insisted, sincerity for the creature shining through her voice.

"What if it's a snake and not a frog?" Clementine asked as Violet moved to lay down beside her, trying to see better.

"Can snakes hold their breath?" Violet asked with a laugh.

"I don't know." Clementine laughed back, "Can frogs?"

"I think so..." Violet shook her head at how much she didn't know, "I really should have paid better attention in Biology... either way... it's still a life."

"You're right." Clementine stood up quickly and grabbed her net, eager for the opportunity to impress Violet, "I'll get it out of there." She attempted to scoop up the dark pile that was submerged under water but the pile began to swim away from her, "Hah! It is a frog!" She laughed.

"Told you." Violet stood with a smirk, nudging the brunette playfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Clementine tore her attention from the blonde's arm bumping against hers and focused on the frog that was attempting to get away, "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not you dumb little- Hey! come back here!" She attempted to scoop it in the net but it kept dodging as she swept it in the frog's direction. Violet's laughter egged her on.

"Let me save you!" Clementine growled at the creature, feigning anger, hoping she could make Violet laugh more. She grinned to herself when her comment illicited not only a laugh but a snort as well. One more swish of the net and Clementine had the frog caught inside, "Hah!" She shouted triumphantly.

Violet clapped, "Way to go Clem." Clementine's heart soared at the use of her nickname. Carefully she maneuvered the net over the pavement that surround the pool, turning it upside down she dumped the frog onto dry land.

"Whew." Clementine sighed, celebrating too soon as the frog began hopping back towards the pool, "No!!" she shouted, dropping the pole with a clatter, she ran towards the amphibian.

"Don't let it get back in!" Violet yelled, running to cut off it's escape.

The girls stood on either side, closing in on the frog with slow and cautious movements. Side stepping whenever it tried to escape in a new direction.

"Let's both move in to grab it on three." Clementine said, arms splayed out at her sides, widening her stance.

"Okay." Violet agreed with a sharp nod.

"One." Clementine said, narrowing her eyes.

"Two." Violet looked down at the small creature, trying to determine it's next move.

"Three!" They said in unison, lunging forward and grabbing the frog before it could hop away.

"I got it!" Clementine declared, holding up her hands, Violet's intertwined and meshed with her own.

"No you don't, I do!" Violet exclaimed, "You can move your hands, I have him."

Clementine attempted to dislodge her fingers from Violet's but the frog wriggled and she stopped her efforts, "If I move my hands, he's going to get out and jump right back in the pool."

"Well... then... we have to take him to the treeline together." Violet shrugged, "It's the only way." She began walking awkwardly toward the open gate, her shoulder bumping up against the brunette's as she pulled her along.

"If it's the only way..." Clementine said, fighting back a blush, not minding the prolonged hand to hand contact. They walked out of the fence and to the trees. Violet and Clementine leaned down, opening their hands the frog jumped free and hopped away.

"We did it." Violet smiled in success, her hands still resting inside of Clementine's.

"We did." Clementine smiled back, squeezing Violet's hands slightly, "We're heroes."

"Yeah... heroes. I like that." Violet met Clementine's eyes, holding the contact for a second as they both stood from their crouched positioned, hands still entangled, "We should get back to work, it'll be breakfast soon." Violet said, but made no move toward the pool, their eyes still locked.

"Yeah." Clementine agreed, mouth suddenly dry as she breathed harder than necessary considering she was standing still.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you before, I get overprotective of things sometimes. Things that can't protect themselves... Anyway, did you need to tell me something?" Violet asked hopefully, heart thudding. Mad at herself for having interrupted before but she had spotted the frog at the same time Clementine had started to speak, words tumbled out before she had time to process the weight of what the brunette had said.

Clementine didn't have to look away from Violet's face to feel her soft hands rubbing against hers encouragingly, "It was..." Clementine started, but the laughter of a nearby group of girls walking along the trail had the brunette dropping her hands to her sides, breaking contact, "It wasn't important..." The tone in her voice made it seem important to Violet, but she didn't press her on it.

"Let's finish then." Violet said, shoulders slumped, they both went back inside the tall fenced in area and completed their task of cleaning the pool.

~~~~~~~~~

Clementine just wanted time to go faster, was that so much to ask, she wondered as she lazily drew back her bowstring. Releasing the string, the arrow soared through the air and hit the target, but just barely. Her heart just wasn't in it today.

"What's wrong Vi? I'm not bothering you am I?" Minerva laughed, leaning her chin on Violet's shoulder from behind as the blonde pulled back the string.

"Cut it out Minnie." Violet said, nudging her off.

Clementine tried not to care, she tried not to pay attention, grabbing another arrow and notching it. She pulled back the string and let it loose, growling in frustration when the arrow hit the dirt instead of the target. She wanted to keep her eyes and concentration on what she was doing, archery, but she couldn't stop overhearing the blonde and redhead talking, flirting, whatever it was, it made her angry.

After shooting one more arrow into a bush Clementine slammed the bow down with a frustrated grunt. Violet eyed her questioningly as she walked away from the archery range and leaned her arms on the railing, resting her head on her arms she looked down at the grass.

To Clementine's surprise she felt a hand on her shoulder. She twisted her head to see it's owner, half expecting it to be Lilly chastising her, but part of her knew it was too gentle to be hers. She was met with the kind face of Violet, "Having trouble today?"

"I guess so." Clementine shrugged, standing up, not wanting to tell Violet that she was jealous of her and Minerva's relationship.

"Let me help." Violet said, taking her arm and pulling her back to her station. Clementine in a pure stupor allowed Violet to bring her toward it. They hadn't really talked, much less interacted around their cabin mates before. At least not in kind way. They had argued plenty. Clementine couldn't help but notice Minerva glowering from the side as Violet picked up the bow and put it in Clementine's hands.

The brunette watched with curiosity as Violet moved behind her and put her hands on her hips, gently moving them into position, "Like this," Clementine swore she could feel her blood pressure rising as Violet slid one of her hands down to the amber eyed girl's thigh, "and move this leg out just a little." Clementine's mind raced, barely having the ability to slide said leg out slightly as Violet's palm rested against her outer thigh still. This was flirting, right? Was it possible the Violet liked her too? That her feelings were reciprocated?

"Clem?" Violet chuckled, "Earth to Clem."

Clementine attempted to clear her head of such thoughts, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, grab an arrow and nock it." Violet smirked, moving her hands up against Clementine's shoulders. They were warm through the thin fabric of the brunette's t-shirt.

"Right." Clementine leaned forward and grabbed an arrow, sliding it into position on the bow, she drew the string back.

"Relax, make sure you're comfortable, are you comfortable?" Violet asked, eyeing Clementine with a chuckle.

"I'm comfortable." Clementine said, feeling about as unrelaxed as it was possible to feel. Violet could feel her tense beneath her hands and smiled.

"Go ahead and release then since you're so comfortable." Violet joked, so close that get breath tickled Clementine's neck.

Clementine released the arrow, not surprised when it hit her neighbor's target and not her own, with Violet still touching her from behind.

"Best shot you've made all day I think." Violet laughed and gave Clementine's shoulders a squeeze before she moved her hands away.

Clementine inhaled, finally able to breath again now that Violet's hands were gone, "at least I hit a target..." Clementine laughed, looking at her horrible shots.

The bugle sounded and Lilly yelled, "Bows down, retrieve your arrows, and you're dismissed." Clementine, with the help of Violet, collected her stray arrows and put them back where they belonged.

"Come on Vi, let's get to lunch." Minerva said, grabbing Violet by the hand, but the blonde shook her off.

"I'll be right there, go on ahead." Violet waved her on. Minerva went on her way though she didn't look happy about it. Violet faced Clementine, "Can we walk together, to the mess hall that is?" She scratched nervously at the back of her neck.

"Sure." Clementine acted cool about it, but inside she was cheering, "Sounds good."

"Cool." Violet said as they left the archery platform and began walking on the trail, "I'm going to try and finish your button in Arts and Crafts today."

"I already have yours done." Clementine smirked.

"You have?" Violet said in shock, "Why haven't you given it to me yet?"

"Not until the last day. I want it to be a surprise."

"Boo, I hate surprises." Violet pouted, making Clementine laugh.

"Vi... can I ask you something?" Clementine asked, Violet's heart skipped a beat as she called her 'Vi'.

"Anything." Violet said, sounding more love struck than she intended.

"What's your and Minerva's relationship? I'm sorry if that's too personal, you don't have to answer." Clementine spewed out quickly, her desire to know getting the best of her. The way Minerva hovered around Violet made her seem like more than a friend.

"We're friends." Violet kept her eyes in front of her as she walked, her stomach turned in knots. This was her chance. Her chance to let Clementine know that she was gay. To put herself out there and open up the opportunity for the brunette to confess it back, if she had anything to confess at all. As much as Violet wanted to keep staring at the dirt beneath her feet as she trod, she looked back up at Clementine. Wanting to examine her for a reaction as she spoke, "We went to school together for a while. I... I liked her, as more than a friend and I'm pretty sure she liked me too, but then she moved."

"Okay." Clementine said, face unreadable as Violet continued.

"This is the first time I've seen her since camp last year and I don't have those feelings for her anymore. She's still a friend, but that's it, I don't want anything more."

"Right." Clementine nodded.

Violet wasn't sure if Clementine was getting what she was trying to hint at, so, just to make extra certain she got the hint, she added, "I'm still waiting for the right girl to come along."

"Yeah... thanks for being honest with me." Clementine stopped just outside of the mess hall before going in. Violet was attracted to other girls, that was great. Violet was still looking for the right girl, not so great. Clementine had hoped that Violet felt something for her, at least enough to give her a shot, but apparently she didn't feel anything like that for her and the sooner she accepted that the better, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Violet said, watching as the brunette walked into the mess hall. Did she get what she was hinting at? If she had, why did she seem so sad at the end. Maybe Violet had come on too strong, made her flirtations too obvious and made Clementine uncomfortable because she was straight.

Violet pulled at her hair and growled. Why did life have to be so complicated?

~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed quickly. Clementine and Violet continued to talk and spend time together in classes and during their evening chores which was cleaning the latrines again. They talked as they had before but Violet could tell that their previous conversation was still hanging over their heads. She needed to talk to Clementine again, somewhere more private, just the two of them.

As they pulled off their rubber gloves they had worn while cleaning and threw them in the trash, Violet grabbed hold of Clementine's elbow, "Clem, will you meet me on the dock? Tonight at eleven? I have something I want to show you." Violet didn't know what Clementine felt for her but she still wanted to spend more time with the brunette. She knew she was risking her heart, being close to someone that could never feel the same way she did, but camp was only a couple more days anyway and she wanted to spend that time around someone that made her happy.

"Do I get to keep my clothes on this time?" Clementine joked.

"I guess I'll leave that up to you." Violet said, surprising herself but enjoying the way that Clementine's face visibly reddened at the comment.

"I'll see you tonight." Clementine waved, going off to spend the rest of her evening with her cabin mates. Looking forward to spending some private time with Violet, even if she didn't reciprocate her feelings.

~~~~~~~~

As the rest of cabin two changed into their pajamas, Clementine pulled on her jean jacket and slipped on her boots. Violet had worn her hoodie all day, even though it got warm in the afternoon. When she received questioning gazes from her friends she answered their question before they had a chance to even ask, "I'm going to meet up with Violet for a while. I won't be out too late."

"It's past curfew! You could get in trouble." Sarah warned.

"I'll be quiet." Clementine shrugged.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Clem." Becca spoke up, "Are you sure she's not waiting to prank you? Get you back for making her do chores the last couple days?" Clementine's stomach sank at the thought. She hated to admit to herself that she had thought the same thing. What if all of Violet's kindness the last two days had all been an act, just to lead up to the ultimate prank tonight. She didn't know if she could recover from something like that, but it was worth the risk all the same.

"I trust her." Clementine said, trying to convince herself as much as the others, "Goodnight." She stepped out of the door, quickly followed by Mariana.

"Clem, wait." Mariana said, taking hold of Clementine's sleeve. The honey eyed girl turned to face her, readying herself for a lecture on why she shouldn't go, "I wanted to ask... do you... do you like Violet?"

Clementine hadn't been expecting that, she froze slightly, she'd never told anyone that she was bisexual before.

"I've seen the way you look at her, how you smile when she's around..." Mariana continued, noting the worried look on Clementine's face she hurried to make her point, "I think it's great. I'm not judging you. I just wanted to say... I think Violet feels the same. I think you should tell her."

"Why do you think that?" Clementine asked, nervous but excited at the prospect that Violet might feel the same.

"She's always staring at you when you're not looking and finding reasons to touch you." Mariana smiled, "It seems so obvious to me that you like each other, but I didn't think you noticed. I know how scary it can be when you like someone and think it's one sided, so I thought I'd tell you."

Clementine wasn't sure what to say, she was mildly embarrassed that her flirtations with Violet were so apparent that Mariana had noticed. However she was grateful for the girl's acceptance and support all the same, "Thank you Mari... I might tell her... Thanks." Mariana released her arm and with a smile Clementine turned and ran.

As quietly as possible she zipped through the trees along the trail to Violet's cabin. When she came to the clearing she slowed to a walk. Trying to steady get breath and the beating of her heart before she reached the wooden pier.

Violet was already waiting for her, sitting on a blanket spread out at the very end near the water. The creak of a board as Clementine took her first step onto the dock alerted Violet of her presence.

"Hey," Violet grinned, patting the spot beside where she sat, one knee hugged to her chest, "saved you a spot."

"Saved it for me this time, hm?" Clementine sat beside the blonde, stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands, "What happened to the brown haired troublemaker?"

"I decided I like you better." Violet said and Clementine couldn't help the way her breath caught in her chest. Unable to speak coherently, she instead looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, no clouds and the stars were bright.

Finally Clementine regained her ability to speak, "It's beautiful over here. Way better than the view of the latrines that my cabin has." She and Violet laughed.

"I love coming out here at night and looking at the stars." Violet said, preparing for what she wanted to say next, "I wanted to share it with you and... I wanted to say sorry again... for your hat and for judging you because you wear nice clothes. I know it's not something you can control." Violet took a deep breath and spoke softer, "And your parents... I'm sorry you lost them, I can't imagine how hard that was."

"Thanks." Clementine said, trying to sort through the range of emotions she was feeling to come up with something appropriate to say, "They died eight years ago... but I still miss them... This hat was my Dad's... it's the only thing I have of his after the fire." Clementine took a deep breath and laid back on the blanket, staring up at the stars. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain that was hanging around her neck, "This was my mom's. Her zodiac was Aries. My dad gave her this necklace for Christmas one year. I used to sneak it out of her jewelry box and wear it because I liked the symbol. After she caught me wearing it so many times, she gave it to me."

Violet laid down beside Clementine and looked over at her, "That's nice you have something to remember them both by."

"Yeah..." Clementine tucked it back in, "How about your parents?"

"My mom works three jobs, my dad works graveyard shift and then sleeps and drinks the rest of the day away. My grandma took care of me most of the time, but she's dead now. I don't think my parents ever really wanted to have a kid..." Violet said it with no emotion and it broke Clementine's heart.

"I'm so sorry." Clementine looked over at her, "I know I'm glad they had you."

Violet sat up, "Thanks... we don't need to talk about them, they aren't worth the time. Come here." She shifted onto her stomach, arms crossed on the very end of the pier, resting her head on them as she looked down at the lake.

Clementine moved around until she mimicked the way that Violet was laying, "Wow." She breathed out. The lake was a mirror, reflecting the evening sky, the stars shining just as brightly on it's surface as they did above them. Occasionally a small fish would jump from the water, splashing back down, rippling the surface. The stars would roll on the small waves before it stilled once more.

"Right? Sometimes I wish I was a bird, and I could just fly up in the stars, weightless and free." Violet said, Clementine watched her as she spoke, dreamily almost.

"Me too." Clementine admitted, repositioning herself onto her side, propping herself on one elbow, facing Violet, "Sometimes it just gets so heavy down here..."

"Yeah." Violet looked up to find Clementine's eyes already on her, she shifted onto her side as well. They were close, excruciatingly close.

Clementine looked down at the lake, the stars shining back at her as if to say 'Now's your chance, do it! Kiss her!' Never would she have a better opportunity than now. If she got rejected, it would suck, but she would only have to live with the embarrassment for two more days and if it was reciprocated, what an amazing two days it would be.

She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't try, she was going to do it. In one fluid motion Clementine looked up from the lake, tilted her head, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Violet's. For a few brief seconds she was flying as she felt Violet's lips, surprisingly warm against her own.

Clementine opened her eyes to see Violet's wide with shock, "Holy shit..." the blonde said and Clementine came crashing back down to earth just as a tiny beep from Violet's watch indicated that it was now midnight.


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do!" Sophie laughed, even more so as Violet walked passed Sophie and into the mess hall, face burning red. The redhead followed behind, continuing her bombardment, "She is pretty cute, I mean... I'm not into girls, but I can see what you would like about her."
> 
> "Please stop!" Violet groaned. She looked around at the tables and chairs. When Clementine was no where to be seen, she walked up to the counter and grabbed a tray from the stack.
> 
> "Is it her hair? Do you wanna just wrap your fingers around those curls?" Sophie continued teasing, ignoring Violet's pleas, "Or is it deeper than that? Do you want to stare into her eyes and talk to her for hours about everything and nothing at the same time?"

"Holy shit..." the blonde said just as a tiny beep from her watch indicated that it was now midnight.

Clementine took one look at the utterly mortified expression on Violet's face, what had she done? "I'm sorry." She whispered before jumping to her feet.

What a huge mistake she had made. How could she have been so stupid as to think that Violet felt the same for her that she did for Violet. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. She repeated in her head over and over again as she ran. Ran as fast as her feet would carry her through the clearing and down the wooded trail. Branches slapped at her face and roots tripped her feet as she fumbled through the darkness as quickly as she could move, willing herself not to cry until she got back to her bed, warm tears already blurring her vision.

When she got back to her cabin she held in her sob until she was face down in her pillow. The way Violet had looked at her like she was crazy. Before she had thought that she wouldn't mind if the blonde didn't reciprocate her feelings, that they could still be friends, but as she cried muffled tears into her pillow she knew she couldn't look Violet in the eye after what she had done. She was going to have to avoid her until camp was over. Even if that meant missing the dance. Thankfully there were no classes today. The whole day was a free day. Clementine could just hide out in her cabin and wish the day away.

Face buried in her pillow, she cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Holy shit..." the blonde said just as a tiny beep from her watch indicated that it was now midnight. Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping, in complete shock that Clementine had just kissed her. She, kissed her. So much for all the questions she had spinning around her head, that one kiss just answered them all.

"I'm sorry." Clementine whispered, to Violet's great confusion. Sorry? Sorry for what? The most romantic kiss of her life, for feeling the same way she felt? Before Violet could collect her thoughts well enough to say that exact thing, Clementine was gone. Jumped up and sprinting away.

Violet fumbled to her feet, head spinning at the interaction. That had been a good 'holy shit' not a bad one. Had Clementine thought it was a bad one? She attempted to run after her, tripping over her laces she cursed, taking the time to stop and tie them properly, just how Clementine had taught her. The thought of the brunette was enough to cause Violet's chest to ache in worry. Mad at herself for not saying something more romantic. She knew where Clementine's cabin was, she would head straight there.

After her laces were tightly secured she started towards the trail, "Where are you heading to so late after curfew?" It was Molly's voice, Violet groaned, "I know you like to sit on the pier at night and meditate, it's against the rules but I allow because I get that everyone needs time alone to think, but I can't have you running across the camp in the middle of the night."

"But I-" Violet started to argue but Molly cut her off.

"Back to your cabin, whatever you need to do can wait til morning."

Violet feared it couldn't wait until the morning though as she stomped angrily towards her cabin. Clementine was going to think that she didn't want to kiss her. That she didn't try to follow her, she spun around to face Molly again, "Please, I'll be back in ten minutes, please."

"If you leave this cabin again tonight, no dance for you." Molly said sternly, catching Violet off guard. She wasn't usually so strict. Violet wouldn't have cared about going to the dance before. Sure it was nice to see Louis and hang out with him, but it wouldn't have been a big deal. Now, her reason for wanting to break curfew was the same reason she had to obey it.

Clementine.

She wanted to go to that dance, have an excuse to hold the brunette close, to sway with her on the dance floor. If she didn't go talk to her now though, would that even be an option. Violet swore under her breath as she went back to her cabin.

Laying in her bed she stared at the bunk above her. As angry as she was she couldn't help but touch her finger tips to her lips, still able to feel the light brush of Clementine's lips on her own. It had been so soft, so timid. She hoped it wouldn't be their last, was her last thought before she fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Violet awoke to the sound of the bugle blaring. She was tired, she felt like she had hardly slept at all, but that didn't stop her from clambering out of bed. Not even bothering to change her clothes she slipped on her shoes in a rush to get to breakfast. When she grabbed the handle to the cabin door, Minerva gave her an odd look from her bed.

"What are you in such a hurry for? It's free day, we can just skip breakfast and sleep in." Minerva yawned, falling back on her pillow.

"You can sleep in, I'm going to breakfast." Violet pulled open the door.

"Hey Vi, wait for me! I'm coming too." Sophie called, climbing out of her bed. Violet froze at the door even though she didn't want to. She wanted to tear off across campus and confess her feelings to the curly haired brunette, but she waited.

Her foot tapped impatiently, her hand stayed on the handle, but she waited.

"Ready!" Sophie announced, Violet pushed open the door, not waiting a second longer. She stepped quickly but with Sophie's long strides she easily kept pace, "Why are you in such a hurry for breakfast? I thought you chose sleep over food any day?"

"Not today." Violet crossed her arms and continued walking, not wanting to give out any information until she had a chance to talk to Clementine.

"What's gotten into you the last couple days? You haven't been hanging out with us very much and when you do you're zoning out all the time." Sophie asked as their feet trekked the familiar path to the mess hall.

"Nothing, I had to do those chores you know, so I've been... tired." Violet shrugged her slouched shoulders lazily, hoping Sophie would buy it.

Sophie wasn't buying it at all, she took a quick step in front of Violet, facing her and stopped abruptly. Violet bumped into her, glaring, "What are you doing Soph?!"

"I've noticed you've been hanging out with Clementine a lot." Sophie said bluntly.

"So what if I have?" Violet attempted to push around Sophie but she blocked her escape.

"Vi, she's caused nothing but trouble for us, especially you." Sophie put her hands on her hips and gave Violet a stern look.

"She didn't mean any of that stuff. We all got carried away. She's not like that, she's... nice."

"What about my sister, do you not think that she's nice anymore?" Sophie asked.

"I know I just said that we all got carried away with the pranks, but Minnie... she... she seemed a little more mean spirited about it than the rest of us. She's changed." Violet lowered her voice and Sophie's demeanor softened.

"You see it too, huh?" Sophie turned back on the trail and continued walking, Violet moving beside her again.

"Yeah."

"This new school we're in, it hasn't been good for Minnie. She's been hanging out with the wrong crowd, I don't like it..." Sophie sighed as she and Violet reached the mess hall.

"Hey, the old Minnie's not gone, she's still in there." Violet took Sophie's hands and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thanks Vi... So... Clementine huh? Do you really like her?" Sophie smirked, Violet dropped the redhead's hands and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about this here." Violet looked around where they stood. Girls were emerging from all of the paths that converged in front of the mess hall.

"You do!" Sophie laughed, even more so as Violet walked passed Sophie and into the mess hall, face burning red. The redhead followed behind, continuing her bombardment, "She is pretty cute, I mean... I'm not into girls, but I can see what you would like about her."

"Please stop!" Violet groaned. She looked around at the tables and chairs. When Clementine was no where to be seen, she walked up to the counter and grabbed a tray from the stack.

"Is it her hair? Do you wanna just wrap your fingers around those curls?" Sophie continued teasing, ignoring Violet's pleas, "Or is it deeper than that? Do you want to stare into her eyes and talk to her for hours about everything and nothing at the same time?"

Violet glowered as she grabbed a bowl of cereal, a carton of milk and an orange, trying to hurry and get away from Sophie while still glancing around the mess hall for any sign of the brunette, trying to not forget that she still had to talk to her amidst all the taunting.

"Do you stare at her lips when she talks to you, day dreaming about kissing them as your eyes turn into giant hearts?" Sophie asked as she followed the grumpy blonde to their usual table. She sat across from Violet, noticing as her green eyes looked anywhere but at her blue ones. Watching closely as Violet touched her lips without thinking. Sophie's eyes widened, "Vi... did you kiss her already?!"

Several girls close by looked at them curiously for a second before returning to their own conversations, "Shut up! Shut up!" Violet begged, dropping her forehead down on the table, covering her head with her hands in a futile attempt to hide.

"If you don't spill right now I'm going to stand up on the table and start singing 'Vi kissed a girl and she liked it' as loud as I can and you know I don't have a voice like Minnie." Sophie looked at Violet as she grumbled incoherently with her face down on the table, "That's it." Sophie stood from her seat and put a foot up on her chair, Violet's head popped up immediately.

"Stop, I'll tell you, sit down, please." Violet grabbed at Sophie's sleeve, attempting to pull her back down into her seat.

The redhead sat, arms crossed on the table in front of her, "Spill."

"I really like her okay." Violet leaned forward, whispering harshly across the table.

"I knew it." Sophie whispered back, "Did you kiss her?"

Violet struggled with what to say, but as Sophie made to stand up again, Violet blurted out, "She kissed me. Last night. By the lake."

"She kissed you? That's amazing." Sophie smiled happily before she noticed Violet's frown, "Isn't that amazing?"

"Then I said something stupid and she apologized and ran away..." Violet mumbled, stirring her cereal around with her spoon but not eating it.

"Oh Vi... what'd you say?" Sophie asked, peeling a banana that she had on her tray and taking a bite.

"Holy shit." Violet said with a shrug.

"That's not so bad... I mean... how'd you say it?" Sophie asked, Violet repeated in a voice as similar to the one she had used last night as she possibly could, "What'd your face look like when you said it?"

"I-I don't know!" Violet said in frustration, "Like this? Maybe?" Violet opened her eyes wider than usual and dropped her jaw.

"That's not that bad." Sophie said, examining Violet's face, "Maybe she was scared? You should really talk to her."

"Why do you think I was so eager to get to breakfast this morning?" Violet said dramatically.

"You were hungry?" Sophie looked down at Violet's untouched food, "You're right, maybe you should go to her cabin. If she thinks you don't like her, she might not want to come somewhere she knows you could be."

"You're right." Violet stood up, abandoning her tray she hurried out of the mess hall.

"Bye to you too." Sophie said sarcastically to her departing back, "Don't worry, I'll clean up your tray, what else do I have to do?"

~~~~~~~~~

Clementine didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to face Violet or her friends or anyone. She just wanted to go home. Away from her mistake and the dance and all the horribleness.

"Clem, we're going to breakfast, do you want to come with us?" Mariana asked softly, standing on the lowest rung of the bunk bed ladder so she could see Clementine's face buried in her pillow. Mariana reached out and shook her shoulder slightly, not wanting to leave without her knowing, "Clem!" she said a little louder. The brunette lifted her head with a moan, tear stained pillow and blood shot eyes made it evident that she had been crying.

Mariana turned around and spoke to Sarah and Becca who were waiting at the door, "You two go on ahead, we'll try and meet you there." Becca didn't look too excited about having breakfast alone with Sarah but the rumble of her stomach had her leaving the cabin without the other two. Mariana turned her attention back to Clementine, speaking freely now that the others had gone, "Did something happen with Violet?"

Clementine felt like crying again but she held it back, "I kissed her, it was a huge mistake. You should have seen how shocked... how... how disgusted she looked after. I want to die." Clementine shoved her face back in her pillow.

"I'm sorry Clem... I shouldn't have tried to interfere..." Mariana reached out, patting Clementine's back soothingly.

"I have a headache." Clementine whined.

"I'm sure you do. Looks like you cried a lot." Mariana examine the still damp looking pillow, "Get up, you need a shower, it'll help. Then we can go to the nurse and get you some medicine for your head."

"I'm not getting up. I'm staying here all day."

"Clem, don't be a big baby. This is basically our last day here, we leave tomorrow afternoon, please don't waste it by pouting in here the whole time. Did you act like this when Gabe broke up with you?" Mariana asked.

"No..." Clementine answered, sitting up in bed.

"That's right you didn't, you're stronger than that. You're Clementine Marsh, you can do anything. Now get. out. of. bed." Mariana cheered.

"Okay..." Clementine mumbled, not nearly as enthusiastically as Mariana.

~~~~~~~~

"Where is she??" Violet said quietly to herself, the longer she searched the more frustrated she became. She had gone to Clementine's cabin, but she wasn't there. So she rushed back to the mess hall, not there either. She had systematically spent half the day trying to find Clementine. It was only hours before the dance and Violet was afraid that if she didn't find the brunette soon, that she might never see her again at all.

"Love all!" A voice called from the tennis courts, a voice Violet recognized. The blonde stopped and turned on the spot so quickly that she tweaked her ankle, but she didn't care as she ran in a hobbling sort of way towards the chain link fenced in tennis courts, smiling in relief when she saw the brunette she was looking for hitting a tennis ball back and forth with Mariana.

"Clementine!" Violet yelled through the fence, gripping onto it, waiting anxiously for the brunette's response.

"Violet?" Clementine's head jerked towards her voice, racket dropping to the ground in surprise, "Ow!" she shouted as the tennis ball she was no longer paying attention to collided with the side of her head.

"Sorry Clem!" Mariana apologized from the other side of the court. The brunette wasn't listening to her though. She absentmindedly rubbed at the side of her face where the tennis ball impacted, staring quizzically at the blonde instead.

"I like you too Clem! I was shocked when you kissed me, but I liked it. I couldn't believe someone as great as you could possibly like me back. I was... I was stupefied!" Violet's body was as close to the fence as she could possibly get, speaking through a diamond shaped opening. She didn't care who heard her as she spoke, desperate for Clementine to hear the words that she had been waiting all day to tell her.

Clementine walked towards the fence, looking just as stupefied as Violet had felt the previous night, "You like me back?"

"I like you back!" Violet confirmed, laughing at the grin that spread across the brunette's face.

"You like me back." Clementine practically squealed, grabbing onto the fence right where Violet's hands were holding, clinging awkwardly onto her fingers.

"You're going to the dance right?" Violet asked excitedly, their faces painfully close, separated by the fence.

"Maybe..." Clementine bit her lip coyly, "If someone asks me..."

Violet chuckled, "Clementine, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes." Clementine answered swiftly in a breathy sort of whisper. Violet stared at her for a minute, their eyes connecting, bodies wanting to be closer.

"Can you... put your cheek against the fence?" Violet asked sheepishly, Clementine raised an eyebrow at the odd request, "Please?" Violet begged. The brunette felt helpless but to oblige Violet's plea, she pressed here cheek against the chain link fence, feeling the cool metal on her face before she felt warm lips and heard the unmistakable 'smack' of a kiss.

Clementine stood frozen to the spot, face still pushed into the fence, heart hammering. Violet had just kissed her, out in the open where anyone could have seen. She really did like her. She wanted to jump, skip, something. Clementine stepped back from the fence, moving her hands away from where Violet had been rubbing her thumbs against the brunette's fingers. Violet's face filled with worry for only a second as Clementine ran. She ran to the door to the tennis courts and kicked the gate open, doubling back to where Violet stood as fast as her feet would carry her.

"I really want to hug you." Clementine spoke softly, shy now that they were right next to each other, no obstacle between them.

"So hug me." Violet held her arms open wide and Clementine filled the space. The two embracing tightly as Mariana cheered from inside the tennis courts.

Clementine pulled away, face red at Mariana's attention, "I have a lot to do if I'm going to the dance. I need to shower again, and fix my hair, get the wrinkles out of my dress..."

"Then I'll see you tonight? I'll come to your cabin and pick you up?" Violet asked hopefully, holding onto both of her hands as they stood in front of each other, loving the way they felt inside her own.

"I'll see you tonight." Clementine confirmed, taking a step back, holding onto Violet's hands as long as possible until the finally slid apart when the distance between them became too great.

"Bye." Violet waved as Clementine continued to walk backwards.

"Bye." Clementine smiled a goofy lopsided smile back.

"Bye!" Mariana waved at Violet, grabbing Clementine by the arm and pulling her away, leaving a grinning Violet behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so nervous I can't stop sweating..." Clementine paced around the tiny cabin. She had been dressed and ready to go for a while now, but the waiting was killing her. Would Violet like her dress? It was pretty boring, a simple green sleeveless cotton dress with a wide waist band and flared skirt. The neckline was low enough to show her collar bones but not her cleavage. Nervously she patted at her hair, trying to feel if the high bun she put in was still in place.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so sweaty if you stopped moving around so much." Becca suggested, watching her anxious movements. Mariana was the only other one in the room wearing a dress, the other two girls opting for pants and a blouse.

"Stop moving. Okay." Clementine stopped, folded her arms and tapped her foot nervously before continuing her walk, "I can't. I can't stop moving or my heart is going to burst in my chest."

"You're so cute!" Sarah ran over and pulled the pacing Clementine into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Clem, you already know she likes you, what's the big deal?" Mariana helped free the curly haired girl from Sarah and placed her hands on Clementine's shoulders.

"Tonight is our last night together... it needs to be perfect." she frowned at the thought, trying to push sorrowful goodbyes from her mind in favor enjoying the evening.

"You'll be together, that's perfect enough right?" Mariana said comfortingly but before Clementine could respond, a knock came at the door.

"It's her." Clementine froze, heart pounding, excited and nervous and scared and happy all at the same time.

"Go get the door!" Mariana laughed, pushing Clementine from behind, towards the door.

"Wait!" Clementine dug her heels into the floor boards and stopped her forward momentum, "Do I smell okay?"

Mariana shook her head with a laugh but leaned forward and sniffed her, "You smell great, now go!" She gave her a shove and Clementine was in front of the door. She opened it with a shaky hand, but the second she was met with Violet's soft green eyes, her mind was set a ease.

Clementine took a moment to look over the blonde, her bangs were pulled out of her face in a half ponytail, she was wearing a yellow polo shirt with a brown skirt that fell to her knees. Her boot clad feet turned in at the toes and she held a small bouquet of wild flowers in her hands.

Mariana nudged Clementine from behind, waking her from the trance she was in, "Y-you look beautiful." The brunette stammered out.

"This is just what I wear when I go to Easter service with my mom... I wasn't even going to wear this, I was going to wear my jeans but I wanted to try and look nicer since I'm going with you..." Violet said shyly, finding it hard to meet Clementine's amber eyes, she held out the flowers without looking up, "For you."

"Thank you." Clementine smiled, taking the bouquet, running to set them on her bed, Becca smirking, Mariana smiling, Sarah giggling at her reddened face. She left all the flowers but a single white one, which she tucked behind her ear as she left, shutting the door behind her as a chorus of "Ooooooooooo's" followed her out.

"Sorry about them." Clementine apologized as they began their walk to the hall where the dance was being held.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Violet said, as she stared down at her boots, her arm brushing against the brunette's as they went, surprised by her own bravery when she reached out and clasped onto Clementine's warm hand with her own, This okay?" The blonde asked, daring herself to look up and meet Clementine's eyes.

"More than okay." Clementine nodded, giving Violet's hand a little squeeze.

"You look really pretty... I should have said that earlier, I'm sorry, I'm so nervous." Violet laughed softly, proving her nervousness.

"Thank you." Clementine grinned, Violet's shyness somehow making her feel braver, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"A little." Violet shrugged, "Sophie insisted... I feel silly wearing it though."

"It looks nice. It's not too much, just enough accentuate your natural beauty." Clementine walked a little closer, using her free hand to hold onto Violet's upper arm, hugging it slightly as they walked, "Obviously you're perfect without it, but makeup can be fun for special occasions like this."

"Yeah..." Violet felt a warm sensation where Clementine held onto her arm. It spread from the brunette's finger tips through Violet's arm, up her neck and heating her face, but she liked it, "Thanks."

"Thank you for asking me to the dance, I feel better going with you. I've never been to one before." Clementine said, enthusiasm lighting up her voice.

"I've only been to the dances they have here at camp and they're pretty lame to be honest. No one even dances. They just eat and talk." Violet said, sounding disgruntled, "Well, except for my friend Louis, you'll get to meet him. He's really nice but a little... much. He's good at getting a crowd dancing when fast songs come on."

"I'm nervous... but excited. I'm nervous excited. Is there a word for that?" Clementine asked as they saw the main hall up ahead, lights almost blinding after the near darkness they had been walking in. The music drifted to their ears from where they stood. A smile crossed Clementine's face as they approached, Violet smiled too, it wasn't forced, but it was hiding a load of insecurities. What would the counselor's do when they saw them walk in hand in hand? Would the other girls stare or laugh?

When the reached the door Clementine pulled Violet to the side, releasing her hand to hold her face, "What's wrong? You were happy and then when we got close, you started to freeze up on me. Are you worried what people will think if we walk in hand in hand?"

"A little." Violet hated to admit, looking into Clementine's kind eyes, "It's not really a secret that I'm gay, but it's not like I've told anyone besides my close friends and I've never been in a relationship before, so it's never really mattered if I was gay or not. I'm not ashamed of you, please don't think I am."

"It's okay, this is new for me too." Clementine dropped her hands and lowered her voice as a large group of girls passed by and entered the hall, "I've never been in a relationship with a girl before either. Let's take it slow and just do what we're comfortable with, alright?"

"Sure." Violet agreed, but she was mad at herself. This was their last night at camp, she didn't want to take things slow, she wanted to make the most of their limited time together but fear had her following Clementine into the building, hands tightly folded across her chest instead of intertwined with the brunette's.

It was loud inside the hall, which was really just a large open room with a high ceiling. A food table lined against the wall on the far right, the DJ was straight ahead, playing music and girls and boys stood around against the walls snacking and talking to one another.

"I'll get us some punch and then maybe I can meet your friend?" Clementine said, eyeing the food table.

"Sounds great, thanks." Violet looked around anxiously for Louis as Clementine went to get them a drink. She wanted to spot Louis, but Louis spotted her first, popping up behind her he hooked an arm around her neck and rubbed his other fist against her head.

"There's my favorite blonde!" He yelled enthusiastically, "How's camp been treating ya?"

"Get off me!" Violet pushed his arm away with surprising strength, she reached up, trying to salvage her hair that Louis had tousled out of place.

"Don't be so whiny, it's a bad first impression. Violet, this is my friend Geoff, Geoff, this is Violet." Louis gestured to the boy that Violet just realized was standing right next to Louis.

He had dark messy hair and spoke in a soft voice, "It's good to meet you."

"Same." Violet nodded curtly.

"We met at camp and became good friends!" Louis patted the boy roughly on the back, "When you meet someone with the same name as your favorite childhood pet turtle, you have to be friends. It's the law." Violet rolled her eyes, making Geoff laugh.

As they talked the song switched from upbeat to something slower. Violet looked around for Clementine. She wanted to dance, she wanted to ask her to dance but she didn't know if she was brave enough to do it in front of everyone. Especially with no one else on the dance floor.

"I'm going to dance!" Louis declared as if he were reading the blonde's mind, "This is my last year here, I'm so sick of everyone just standing around. I'm going to bring some life to this party and I'm going to start by asking..." He scanned around the room, finally stopping on someone across the room, "I've never seen that girl before, she's really cute, I'm going to ask her."

Violet followed his line of sight to Clementine, chest aching as she watched Clementine talking to Sarah, a cup of punch in each hand. As though she could feel her eyes on her, Clementine looked over and smiled apologetically at Violet. Motioning with her eyes at Sarah, looking exasperated. The blonde knew Sarah well enough to know that it was often hard to get her to shut up.

"You can dance with Geoff!" Louis suggested, nudging Geoff closer, "Help me bring some life to this place Vi."

"No Lou, I-" Violet tried but Louis interrupted.

"I know you're not into guys, but you can still dance and have fun!" He said before strutting across the dance floor heading towards Clementine. Geoff looked a little crestfallen at what Louis had said, but tried hard not to show it.

"Geoff, you seem very nice," Violet apologized, "but I came to this dance with that girl Louis is headed towards and if she's going to dance with anyone, it's going to be me."

"I understand." Geoff smiled in an understanding way as Violet headed to where Louis and Clementine were now talking.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Louis said dramatically on one knee, looking up at Clementine, who looked more than a little flustered. Violet walked up and rolled her eyes before shoving him aside, causing him to topple over onto the ground.

"No dummy, she came with me." Violet said as Louis stood up off the ground, "Louis this is Clementine, Clem this is Lou. My best friend, for some reason."

"Good to meet you Louis." Clementine smiled, handing Violet her drink.

"And you." Louis bowed slightly, "Now... what is this 'she came with me' business, are you two dating?"

"I asked her to come to the dance with me and she said yes." Violet drank her punch, she wasn't comfortable getting all this attention and the slow song was almost over. What if they didn't play another one? She might lose her chance to dance with Clementine forever.

"Just because she came with you doesn't mean she can't dance with me." Louis grinned at Clementine. Violet knew what he was trying to do and it was working. With a surge of bravery Violet took Clementine's drink and her own and shoved them into Louis's hands.

"Hold this."

Violet scratched at her neck as she faced Clementine, she held out her hand to the honey eyed girl, "Do you... wanna dance?" Violet screamed internally, this was the opposite of laying low, but she had always wanted to dance with someone special and there's no way she was going to let Louis dance with her special someone before she got a chance to do it herself.

"I don't know how..." Clementine admitted, Violet's heart dropped for a second before Clementine placed her hand in Violet's, "Will you show me?"

"We can make it up as we go." Violet smiled, leading Clementine to the center of the empty dance floor, heart pounding wildly in her chest, mouth going dry. Once there they faced each other, Clementine rested her hands on Violet's hips, Violet draped her arms around Clementine's shoulders and together they rocked back and forth to the music.

Violet glanced around anxiously at the staring faces, people whispering behind their hands, she knew they were talking about them. She found Minerva in the crowd, watching them angrily before storming out of the hall.

"Hey." Clementine whispered, drawing Violet's eyes back to her, "None of them matter. Focus on me, not them."

"Yeah." Violet nodded slightly, "It's just you and me." She slid her arms down Clementine's back, closed her eyes and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Clementine closed her eyes as well, wanting to get lost in the moment, she leaned her cheek against Violet's soft hair.

"Your hair's so soft, I'm jealous." Clementine spoke softly back.

"You smell good." Violet whispered.

Clementine chuckled at that, "Good, I was worried I'd smell bad, I was a nervous wreck before you came to pick me up."

Violet lifted her head to look into Clementine's eyes, "You were? That's cute."

"I really like you Vi. I don't want to leave tomorrow and never see you again." Clementine held her a little bit tighter.

"I don't either Clem..." Violet sighed, finally breaking eye contact, surprised to see that they were surrounded by other dancers now. She never even heard anyone else come onto the dance floor. She spotted Louis among the throng, he winked at her as he spun Mariana around, the girl giggling as he did, "We'll figure it out, alright? Some way to stay in contact... to be together..." But even as Violet said it she doubted, "Let's just enjoy right now."

"Let's go back to the pier, if tonight is our last night, I only want to be with you." Clementine said, hoping Violet felt the same.

"Okay," Violet smiled, "Want to grab some food and sneak out?"

"Sounds perfect." Clementine agreed, she took Violet's hand, holding it proudly, intertwining their fingers as they left the dance floor.

Reluctantly unclasping hands, they loaded a plate up with chips and treats, but as they turned to leave, someone stood in their path, "Dating a girl now Clem?" the boy said, arms folded over his chest, "Couldn't find a guy as good as me so you had to switch teams?"

"Gabe." Clementine glared, sour look on her face but before she could say anything else Violet had stepped forward and was poking him in the chest.

"You are an idiot. I hope you know that you'll never find a girl like Clem again." Violet said, Gabe backed up in surprise, "I don't know how you lucked out getting her to date you in the first place, but she's not your girlfriend any more and she doesn't have time for you." Violet took Clementine's free hand and led her outside where they both immediately burst into giggles.

"That was awesome." Clementine grinned, "He was speechless, just opening and closing his mouth like a fish."

"I can't believe I did that." Violet said, in awe of herself, "Why'd you ever date that guy?"

"He was nice for a while." Clementine shrugged, "People can change."

"Yeah." Violet agreed, thinking of Minerva.

They made their way through the woods to the clearing and the dock. Violet ran to her cabin, grabbing a blanket to lay on the wooden planks and another to wrap around their shoulders. The plate was set on the ground in front of them as they sat shoulder to shoulder, watching the stars, talking about anything they could think of as they finished off their treats.

Once they finished eating, they laid back onto the dock, blanket encompassing them as they pointed out constellations, both real and fake. Clementine yawned and draped her arm around Violet's waist, looking away from the stars in order to snuggle into Violet's side.

"Ready to go to bed?" Violet asked, slipping an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"No." Clementine looked into Violet's face, "I never want tonight to end."


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine leaned back, floating on the water, she stared up at the stars, "We're weightless and free."
> 
> "It's how I always feel when I'm around you." Violet admitted in a hushed voice, floating next to the brunette. Their heads side by side, legs sticking out in opposite directions.
> 
> "Me too." Clementine turned her head and smiled at Violet. They were quiet for a moment, admiring the stars, the moon and each other.

"I never want tonight to end either... But it's going to." Violet admitted to herself and professed to Clementine, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"We can make it as memorable as possible." Clementine stood, leaving the blankets behind. She reached a hand out to Violet, "So that we can relive it in our hearts whenever we think about it."

Violet's face flushed as she took Clementine's hand and allowed her to pull her to standing, "W-what did you have in mind?" She asked nervously.

Clementine led Violet to the edge of the dock, toes hanging over the ledge, "Let's float weightless among the stars, just like we talked about."

"What do you mean?" Violet said, looking up. Clementine chuckled and gently pointed Violet's head down so she was looking at the lake.

"Let's swim in the stars." Clementine said with such a light in her eyes, she had Violet agreeing.

Clementine pulled off her socks, her boots having been removed a long time ago, and started to reach down to pull off her dress, Violet's mind reeled.

"What are you doing?" Violet felt panicked at the thought of seeing Clementine jump clothesless into the lake, as she had that night that seemed like years ago now. Only this time she had a front row seat and with the full moon, nothing would be hidden from Violet's gaze.

"I'm taking my dress off, and you are too." Clementine stated as if it were no big deal.

"N-no, I can swim with my clothes on." Violet said self consciously, arms folded in front of her chest.

"We'll wear our underwear, it's just like a swim suit." Clementine said, noting the embarrassed look on Violet's face, "What's wrong, it's just you and me."

"You've never seen the kind of swim suit I wear. I've never worn a bikini." Violet admitted, looking at the wet boards beneath her feet, "In fact, I usually swim in a t-shirt. I don't look like you Clem, I'm not strong and muscular... I'm scrawny..."

"Violet, you are so pretty." Clementine cupped her cheeks with both of her hands and held it so they were face to face, "Everything about you is pretty, your face, your hair, your body. Dancing with you tonight, I could hardly stop myself from..." She trailed off.

"From what?" Violet asked softly, placing her hands on Clementine's waist, she started rocking gently to a song that only they could hear. The brunette allowed her arms to drop around Violet's shoulders, joining in the silent sway.

"From doing this." Clementine licked her lips as she stared at Violet's. The blonde's heart thumped in anticipation. Clementine leaned forward, closing the small space between them. Their lips met first, followed by their bodies as they pulled the other flush, no longer rocking, focused instead on the feel of their mouths pressed together as if that's where they always belonged. It was more confident than the first kiss, Violet closed her eyes and kissed back, basking in the warmth that seemed to shoot through her like electricity.

Slowly, uncertainly, they parted, resting their foreheads together, not wanting to be too far away, "I think you're pretty too." Violet whispered shyly, the brunette smiled and pulled apart.

"Now, I'm going to swim weightless in the stars, I want you to come with me. Wear your clothes if you're more comfortable, it's okay, your cabin is close by to change in after." Clementine said, smiling at Violet encouragingly. Reaching down, she pulled her simple cotton dress up and over her head, tossing it on top of the blankets. Violet stopped breathing for a second as her eyes roved Clementine's partially naked body. Lingering on her toned stomach and strong arms, trying not to stare at the regions that were still covered.

"Okay..." Violet hooked her thumbs into her skirt waist band, "but I'm leaving my shirt on." She shimmied the skirt down, kicking it towards Clementine's dress. The brunette couldn't help but eye Violet's slender frame admiringly as she bent over to remove her socks, throwing them on top of the pile of clothes. When Violet stood up straight, she turned to see a grinning Clementine, hand held out towards her. She slipped her hand inside as they took their places at the edge of the pier.

"Ready?" The brunette looked at Violet, noticing her pulled back hair, remembering hers was up in a bun, "Oh, one sec." She let go of Violet's hand, the blonde shivering at the loss of warmth. Clementine took the flower from behind her ear and sat it carefully on top of her dress, then she pulled out her bobby pins and shook her hair free, Violet stared enamored as the bronze curls tumbled freely over her shoulders. Clementine stood and rejoined Violet, taking her hand again as Violet continued to stare, as her loose hair bounced around her shoulders, "Ready?" She asked again, catching Violet's stare, she grinned.

"Y-yeah." Violet stammered out.

"On three." Clementine squeezed her hand and swung it forward and backward.

"Okay." Violet took in a deep breath.

"One." swing "Two." swing "Three!" Clementine bent her knees and leapt, Violet a half step behind, their hands stayed clasped as the cool water surrounded them. They both popped up, laughing and shivering as their bodies acclimated to the water.

"We did it Vi." Clementine grinned, releasing Violet's hand so she could wade in the starry water. Their drenched hair clung to their faces, Clementine's retaining some curl, Violet's looked even longer and straighter than ever.

Clementine leaned back, floating on the water, she stared up at the stars, "We're weightless and free."

"It's how I always feel when I'm around you." Violet admitted in a hushed voice, floating next to the brunette. Their heads side by side, legs sticking out in opposite directions.

"Me too." Clementine turned her head and smiled at Violet. They were quiet for a moment, admiring the stars, the moon and each other.

After a while, Clementine felt Violet shiver beside her and righted herself in the water, "Time to get out and change into some warm, dry clothes."

"N-no," Violet's teeth clattered together as she talked, her body shivering involuntarily as she continued to float on her back, "I'm f-f-fine."

"Absolutely not." Clementine shook her head with a bemused smile, "We still have tomorrow to be together, I'm not having you get sick, let's go blondie." Clementine swept her arms under Violet's knees and neck and using her legs she propelled them to the ladder.

"Violet?" A voice whisper yelled from the shore. Clementine and Violet froze in the water, each of them clung onto the ladder, slimy beneath their grasp. There heads were below the pier and out of sight. Violet's eyes widened as she continued to shiver.

"M-Minnie." She whispered to Clementine.

"Good, it's not a counselor, let's get out." Clementine tried to urge Violet up the ladder but she shook her head vigorously.

"If s-she sees us l-like this, out here t-t-together... I'm afraid of w-what she m-m-might do to you..." Violet said as quietly as she could through chattering teeth.

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of her." Clementine whispered back, she reached up to the next wrung, Violet wrapped her arms around her to stop her from climbing.

"P-p-please." Violet said, just as a creak was heard at the very end of the pier. Clementine released a frustrated breath from her nose, wrapped an arm around Violet's middle and quietly moved the two of them underneath the dock, just behind the ladder.

Clementine held to the ladder with one hand, the other she used to hold Violet tightly to her chest, sharing her warmth as best she could. Violet slipped her arms around Clementine's neck, burying her face into her shoulder, trying to stifle her shivers.

The creaking got nearer and nearer, stopping a few steps away. They could here Minerva rifling through their things, Clementine bared her teeth.

"Clementine!" Minerva called out, louder this time, angrier.

Violet and Clementine listened as Minerva's footsteps continued and then stopped right above them. The brunette pressed her lips against the top of Violet's head in hopes of calming her down. Minerva grunted from above and shortly after a splash was heard in the distance, and then another, followed by a softer one. Violet picked her head off of Clementine's shoulder so she could see what was going on. Clementine was already staring out across the water where her things were now drifting across the surface of the lake. Her dress and floated at the surface but her boots were quickly taking on water.

They quietly listened as Minerva's footsteps retreated back down the dock, across the clearing and with a creak the cabin door opened and closed. "Let's get you out of here." Clementine resumed her mission, helping Violet maneuver around the ladder so she could climb up.

"B-but Clem... your s-stuff..." Violet clung to the rungs of the ladder and looked behind her where Clementine's boots were now sinking beneath the surface, her dress becoming saturated.

"You're more important than stuff." Clementine nudged Violet from below, she continued to climb until they were both out of the lake. Once they were out of the water in the open, Violet's teeth chattered twice as hard, cool air making her wet clothes feel even colder. Clementine ran to grab the blanket for Violet, fighting off a tremble of her own so that she could take care of the blonde, "Here, your lips are purple you're so cold Violet, you should have said something."

Violet smiled, the blanket around her made her body warmer while Clementine's concern warmed her heart, "Better my lips than my entire face." She smirked.

"Hah hah." Clementine rolled her eyes, "Go back to your cabin, get warm clothes on." Clementine ran her hands up and down Violet's upper arms, "I'll be right back." And before Violet could stop her she was running back down the pier and diving back into the lake, grabbing her dress before it could sink. She felt around briefly for her boots but decided that there was no way she was finding them in the dark depths of the lake and swam back to the dock.

Violet stood waiting, holding open the blanket they had been sitting on so that she could drape it around Clementine's shoulders, "You're crazy."

"No one's going to ruin this night for us, not even Minerva." Clementine grinned, hugging the blanket tightly around her shoulders.

"Take my boots." Violet sat them in front of Clementine's feet so that she could slide them on, "You have a long way to walk back to your cabin, you'll get hurt if you go barefoot in the dark."

"But what about you?" Clementine looked worried.

"It's grass from here to my cabin." Violet chuckled.

"But what about tomorrow?" Clementine pushed, refusing to put the boots on.

"You have a pair of tennis shoes right?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow morning, put on your shoes and bring me back my boots. While you're here, we may as well go down to breakfast together." Violet shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Why Violet, are you trying to get me to take you out on a date?" Clementine winked as she slipped Violet's boots on her feet. Before Violet could answer Clementine had taken her by the hand and pulled her up to the front of her cabin, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, please, go inside and get warm."

"Alright, goodnight Clementine." Violet leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, it was cold and damp against her lips.

"Goodnight Violet." Clementine smiled at the show of affection. She hugged the blanket snugly around herself as she turned and began her journey back to cabin two.

Violet watched her disappear into the treeline before going back into her cabin where mercifully, everyone was sleeping, or at least appeared to be.

~~~~~~~~

Despite going to bed late the day before, Clementine had woken up with the sun. It was her last day with Violet and she intended to make every second count. At daybreak she hurried to the showers, washing her hair and body, wanting to be fresh for when she met up with Violet.

No one was in the bath house when she arrived, but about halfway through her shower, just when the brunette started to work shaving her legs, the creak of the door signaled the arrival of someone else. Clementine could hear them shuffling around, dragging their feet tiredly, choosing the stall right next to the brunette.

Clementine didn't pay them much attention after that, choosing to finish up her shaving so that she could go sneak some muffins from the mess hall before meeting up with Violet. She rinsed thoroughly, turned off the shower just as the shower beside her turned on. As Clementine began toweling off, the girl beside her started singing.

She froze, towel wrapped around her chest, recognizing the voice as Violet's immediately. Clementine shoved her things to the side to make room on the bench for herself to sit down. She leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes and let Violet's voice wash over her, more soothing than the warm water had been only moments ago.

When the water shut off, so did Violet's voice and Clementine immediately snapped out of her trance. She needed to get dressed and get out before Violet did, so that she could grab breakfast and surprise her with a morning picnic.

She quickly threw on her clothes and hastily shoved her shower supplies in her small tote. She toweled off her brown hair, leaving it down to dry. Scooping everything into her arms she made her way out of the stall, only to bump into the very girl she was trying to avoid.

"H-hi Violet." Clementine grinned shyly, eyes lingering on Violet's bare shoulders as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel around her chest while she brushed her hair.

"Clem?" Violet spun around, cheeks tinged red, "That was you?" She pointed at the shower stall, "In there?" Clementine nodded dumbly, "You heard me singing?" Violet asked, cheeks glowing even redder. The brunette nodded again, giggling lightly.

"Your voice is beautiful Vi." Clementine moved closer, drawn towards the blonde.

"I'm so embarrassed." Violet covered her face with her hands.

"You knew someone was in here, but you sang anyway." Clementine stepped again, dumping her things on the counter before she took hold of Violet's hands and lowered them from her face.

"I didn't care if some random girl heard me..." Violet looked into Clementine's face, her breath catching at the intense look the brunette was giving her.

"But you didn't want me to hear?" Clementine asked, a little hurt by her words.

"Because I care what you think. I don't care what anyone else here thinks." Violet admitted with a light shrug.

"I think your voice is beautiful." Clementine whispered, very aware of their proximity.

"Thank you." Violet swallowed hard, not forgetting for a second that she was naked except for the thin towel held loosely around her chest. They stared at each other for a minute, Clementine still holding onto Violet's hands from when she had moved them away from her face.

"I have to go do a couple things and then I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day together?" Clementine smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"I would like that." Violet agreed.

"Great, I'll see you at your cabin in about an hour? Is that okay?" Clementine let go of Violet's hands reluctantly and recollected her bath supplies.

"I'll be there. I mean, it's my cabin, so of course I'll be there but I'll be back from here and over there by then..." Violet shook her head, covering her face in embarrassment once more now that her hands were free.

"I don't think you could be any cuter if you tried." Clementine grinned, pecking Violet on the back of her hand, which was covering her cheek before she hurried out of the bathhouse.

Clementine ran back to her cabin with her things. She slipped off her shower flip flops and put on a fresh pair of socks and her tennis shoes. She grabbed Violet's boots and ran in her gym shorts and camp paya t-shirt back to the bathhouse where she quickly went in and set them right next their owner. Violet, now brushing her teeth, looked surprised to see Clementine again so soon.

"Just dropping off your boots and getting one last look at you in a towel." Clementine chuckled when she successfully turned Violet's cheeks rose red. She blew Violet a kiss and ran out just as quickly as she had come.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A little less than an hour later, Clementine was knocking on Violet's cabin door. A blanket was tucked under one arm, the other arm carried a bag full of goodies. It didn't take long for Violet to open the door, smile on her face.

"Would you care to join me for a picnic?" Clementine asked, holding up her supplies, small grin playing on her lips.

"I would." Violet stepped out onto the porch and looked around at the pier and the clearing surrounding it. It was filled with girls, some on land, kicking a ball around, others in the water swimming and kayaking. Violet sighed, one last romantic picnic on the pier didn't seem like it was going to be an option.

"You know this place better than I do, is there anywhere quiet we can escape to?" Clementine looked at Violet as the blonde thought for a minute.

"It's not anywhere special, but it'll do." Violet reached for Clementine's hand, the amber eyed girl quickly shifted her bag onto the same arm as her blanket and took Violet's waiting hand. Violet led them behind her cabin, down a small trail that Clementine didn't recognize. It was overgrown with briars and weeds but it was still distinguishable as a trail, "They started to make this trail a couple years ago, but never finished it. It just dead ends in a little clearing." Violet stopped, they stood in the middle of a small clearing of trees. The voices of the girls at the lake drifted softly up to them still but the foliage hid them from sight.

"This is perfect." Clementine grinned, spreading out the blanket. She kicked off her shoes and sat down, watching as Violet joined her. As soon as Violet was seated, Clementine opened up her bag of goodies and set them on the blanket, "I got muffins, juice, and some fruit."

"No one saw you take this?" Violet looked at her in awe.

"I'm sneaky like a ninja." Clementine raised and lowered her eyebrows, Violet rolled her eyes, "Actually, I got lucky, no one was in there when I went in. Breakfast was already set out in the cafeteria, ready to be served. I just took a few things and scrammed."

Violet laughed at the confession, "Wow, my hero." They each grabbed a muffin and began to eat as they talked.

"Where's your hat?" Violet eyed Clementine's hair, now completely dry and worn down, she longed to wrap her fingers in those curls as they bounced around Clementine's head every time she moved it.

"I packed it in my bag already so I wouldn't forget it." She explained, opening a juice and taking a sip.

"Your hair looks really nice when you wear it down." Violet complimented, unable to wait any longer she reached out and scrunched the locks within her hands, watching them sproing back into shape as soon as she released them.

"I'm glad you like it, because I only wore it down for you. It drives me nuts if I wear it down for too long." Clementine said as she continued to eat, but Violet paused with her drink frozen at her lips.

"You wore it down for me?" Violet questioned. No one ever did anything for her.

"I wanted it to look nice for our last day... I don't know if it does, but, people are always saying I should wear it down more, that it looks nice this way. It was never worth wearing down for anyone else though." Clementine shrugged finishing off her juice but Violet set her food to the side and looked at the brown eyed girl sitting next to her.

"No one's ever done anything like that for me before." Violet admitted, "Worn their hair a special way or planned a picnic just for me like this. The thought that I might never see you again..." Her chest tightened and her eyes filled with tears, "I can't stand it..." She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, tears flowing freely now.

Clementine scooted towards Violet, pulling her between her legs to rest her head on her chest, she stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a while Violet calmed down. Clementine reached into her pocked and pulled out a button. It rested in her palm, face down, "We'll exchange phone numbers, we can talk all the time and you'll have this to remember me by."

Violet sat up a little and took the button, flipping it over she chuckled lightly at the image. Clementine at drawn a picture of a boot, one of Violet's boots to be precise. The laces of the boot were untied with an orange background behind it, "It was because of that boot that we became friends and then... whatever we are now." Clementine explained.

"I love it." Violet grinned pinning it to her vest front before opening one of the pockets on her vest and pulling out the button she had painted for Clementine.

Clementine took it eagerly, smiling when she saw that it was covered in, "Stars." shining off the night sky, or so she thought.

"That's the stars reflected in the lake. The stars we swam in, just you and me." Violet told her.

"Mine looks stupid now, this is so much better." Clementine said, smiling at the button for a few seconds before she pinned it to her t-shirt.

"I love my boot." Violet snorted, patting her vest.

"Violet... I haven't been completely honest with you..." Clementine started, still holding the blonde in her arms. Violet's heart sank. Was Clementine seeing someone else, was this just a Summer fling, was she really straight and just experimenting? "My adopted parents are sending me to a boarding school for a year. My therapist recommended it, said having trained adults around me 24/7 could help me overcome my... my trauma from when my parents died. It happened a long time ago and they said it's still the root of all my anger issues and anxieties... It's some place called, 'Ericson's School for Troubled Youth' and I gotta be honest with you... I don't even know if they'll even let me use my cell phone there even if we do exchange numbers...."

Violet went rigid against Clementine's chest, "What school?"

"Ericson's School for Troubled Youth," Clementine repeated, "I know it sounds awful, but I'm not a psycho or anything I swear... I just have a hard time, um, handling my emotions?"

Violet spun around in Clementine's arms and kissed her full on the mouth, pulling back before Clementine could return it, "Ericson's? You're sure that's what it's called?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Clementine looked quizzically at Violet as she shouted in joy.

"Clem," Violet took her curly haired face into her hands, "That's the school I go to."

"No." Clementine shook her head, not daring to believe.

"Yes." Violet answered, laughing in pure happiness.

"I'm going to your school?"

"You're going to my school!" Violet squealed, hugging Clementine with such force that the two of them toppled backwards onto the blanket.

"I'm going to your school!" Clementine cheered, kissing Violet again as they hugged on the blanket. Arms and legs wrapped around each other in celebration.

Violet separated their lips, chest heaving with exhilaration, "Do you want to know why I go to a school for troubled youth?" Violet looked down at Clementine, she tried to roll to the side but the brunette held her in place on top of her.

"No." Clementine moved in for another kiss, stopping when she realized how rude that sounded, "I do, I want know, if you want to tell me."

Violet noticed how Clementine's eyes kept darting to her lips, her tongue darting out to moisten her own, "We have all the time in the world for that later, I'd rather just spend the last bit of time we have here being together."

"Doing what?" Clementine asked, rubbing her hands up and down Violet's back, still blatantly staring at Violet's lips.

"We could talk..." Violet suggested, running her tongue along her lips teasingly.

"Okay." Clementine breathed out.

"I'm just kidding." Violet chuckled leaning down, pushing her lips against Clementine's. She felt the brunette reciprocate the force before moving her mouth against Violet's. It only took a few messy starter kisses before they found their mouths moving in sync with one another. When Clementine deepened the kiss, flitting her tongue between Violet's parted lips, Violet felt a heat inside of her that she'd never felt before. Without her permission a moan came tumbling from her throat that startled her into pulling away.

"I'm sorry." Violet breathed out, falling onto the blanket beside Clementine, cheeks burning red.

"Don't be." Clementine looked at Violet anxiously, "You liked it... right?"

Violet laid on her back, staring up at the sky, "I've known I liked girls for a long time... but 'liked' is not a strong enough word to describe how good that felt."

Clementine laughed softly, leaning on her elbow, over Violet, "This is real now huh? We're going to the same school, it can be more than some Summer thing..." Clementine said hopefully, she wanted it to be more than that, never wanted it to be a fling to start with but was too caught up the emotions of it all to think about how horrible it would be when camp ended until it was too late.

"If you want it to be..." Violet tried to sound nonchalant, but she wanted it to be something real so bad it hurt.

"Vi, will you be my girlfriend?" Clementine asked, eyes wide and hopeful. If Violet said 'no' she was ready to spring to her feet and run, run away and hide somewhere in the woods until Christa and Omid came to pick her up. 

"Yes, I can't think of anything I'd rather be." Violet reached up and took Clementine's face into her palms, making sure to trap copious amounts of copper ringlets, she pulled her into another kiss. Clementine kissed back happily. Both of them coaxing sounds from the other, only encouraging themselves to continue. Neither of them wanting to be the first to separate until the sound of a bugle tore them apart.

"I freaking love kissing girls." Violet admitted to the sky, mouth still tingling, head still reeling from the fact that she had a girlfriend, a hot girlfriend, that was making out with her in the woods right now. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She had come to camp hoping for some sort of romance, some sort of introduction to love, but she had thought it would be with Minerva. She never thought it would be with someone she had never met, someone that would now be attending the same school, someone she could have a healthy relationship with, unlike the one her parents had.

"Excuse me... girls?" Clementine asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, girl. I freaking love kissing a girl, you." Violet tried to recover, "I've never kissed anyone before. I was attracted to girls for as long as I can remember but I guess I was never really sure since I had never kissed one... maybe I was was just... wrong? But kissing you? That's the most right thing I've ever felt."

Clementine sat up on her knees and smiled, "It feels right to me too. Come on. That bugle means that parents will be arriving soon." Clementine stood and then helped haul Violet to her feet. They gathered everything they had brought with them and carried it back to their cabins hand in hand. They stopped to get Violet's bags at the lake cabin. Clementine waited outside as the blonde offered tearful goodbyes to all of her friends. They exchanged information so they could keep up with one another during the school year.

Next Violet and Clementine walked, still hand in hand to cabin two. Where Clementine did much the same with her cabin mates, hugging them all, saying goodbyes and promising to keep in touch. 

Before they knew it the two were standing with the crowd of other girls in front of the camp. Cars were lined up on the dirt driveway, girls already piling into cars and loading up their luggage. Parents were giving out hugs and girls yawned, tired expressions on their faces from the long week.

When Violet saw her grandmother's oldsmobile come down the driveway, caught in the long line of cars, she turned to Clementine, "Call me, please, every day." Violet dropped her bags to the dirt and threw her arms around Clementine's neck, "I thought I was going to be sad having to leave camp. I've been coming here so long it's like another home to me, but I'm more sad about leaving you. You make me feel like I'm home now, being away from you for the next two weeks is going to be torture."

"The two weeks will be over before you know it Vi, I'm just happy that we get to see each other again. I was so angry about being sent to this school, I felt betrayed and unwanted but now I can't wait, because it means I get to be with you again, everyday."

Violet pulled out of the hug as her Mom pulled into the loading zone, she chanced a quick peck on Clementine's cheek and whispered, "See you soon Clem."

"See you too, girlfriend." Clementine winked back, watching as Violet opened the back seat of her car and threw all her bags in, surprised when Violet sat beside them in the back instead of in the front seat next to who she assumed was her mom. If it wasn't her mom, they sure looked a whole lot alike.

Violet turned around in her seat as her mom drove up the hill, she waved at Clementine through the back window. Smiling as Clementine waved back, "Good year at camp?" Her mom asked as they drove away from Camp Paya for the last time.

"Yeah." Violet smiled, facing forward again, "It was just what I needed."

"That's wonderful dear." Her mom smiled at her in the rear view mirror before switching on the music and heading home.

Clementine watched Violet's car until it was out of sight, not even seeing that Omid had parked his truck until she was picked up in a bone crushing hug, "How was camp?!" He asked excitedly.

"Omid, back off." Christa sighed, grabbing Clementine's duffel bag, she stowed it in the back of the truck.

"Clem!" OJ cheered, hugging her around the middle.

"Did you have fun?" Omid asked, releasing Clementine from his death grip he lead her to the truck.

"She's probably tired." Christa told her husband, "Let her rest before you interrogate her."

"I had fun." Clementine half smiled, "Thank you for sending me." She knew she needed to talk to Christa and Omid about her new relationship, she didn't like keeping secrets from them, but she was afraid of what they might think.

"You look upset." Omid frowned as he opened the back door for OJ to climb into, "If this is about that boarding school... maybe we can talk about it with Christa?"

"No, I'm okay with that now." Clementine said, lip turned up in a smile as she climbed into the truck after OJ, she was totally okay with going to the school now, "I just have something else I want to talk with you and Christa about..."

Omid could sense her hesitance and held back on his joking nature, "Sure, you can talk to us about anything Clem, you know that." He closed the back door before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Of course you can." Christa seconded Omid's statement as they all buckled in and headed down the dirt path.

"Well..." Clementine began, taking a deep breath in preparation for her story, thinking it'd be best to ease them into it, "On the first day of camp I met this girl..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting on AO3, even though I have quite a few works on Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
